A la croisée des chemins
by sioban parker
Summary: COMPLETE. La veille de son procès pour meurtre, Severus Snape demande à rencontrer Harry... HPSS. Post tome 6.
1. Chapter 1

**A la croisée des chemins**

Disclaimer : les personnages du monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Avertissement : slash HPSS ; à part ça, aucune excentricité particulière…

Notes : plusieurs d'entre vous m'avaient demandé une suite à « Ce que j'aurais fait » mais ce n'était pas prévu car j'avais déjà en tête cette histoire-ci, où figure le procès de Snape ; et je n'avais pas envie d'écrire cette scène deux fois. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues par cette fic…

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

Le Ministère de la Magie abritait, dans un sous-sol, quelques cellules ; des pièces minuscules, sans confort ni lumière. Ce n'était pas une prison, à proprement parler. La prison des sorciers était la tristement célèbre Azkaban, hantée par les Détraqueurs. Ces cellules à elle étaient pleines : la fin de la deuxième guerre contre Voldemort avait été marquée par une multitude d'arrestations. Les sinistres cachots du Ministère servaient seulement à héberger ceux dont le procès était en cours. Une fois la sentence prononcée, ils repartaient sur-le-champ pour Azkaban. Il n'y avait pas d'acquittements. C'étaient des criminels, des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ils ne méritaient aucune indulgence.

Severus Snape était l'un des plus dangereux : à la fois Mangemort, homme de confiance de Voldemort, assassin d'Albus Dumbledore. Son procès s'ouvrait demain et l'issue ne faisait aucun doute. Il aurait droit au baiser des Détraqueurs. La prison à vie paraissait encore trop douce à un traître de son espèce.

Plus que quiconque, Harry Potter pouvait s'en réjouir. Il avait vaincu Voldemort pour de bon et il était un héros aux yeux du monde. Il serait aussi le principal témoin à charge lors du procès : il avait assisté au meurtre de Dumbledore. Ceux qui l'avaient côtoyé les mois suivants savaient à quel point cela l'avait affecté. Il était à la fois déprimé par la perte de son mentor, et fou de rage contre Snape. Il voulait sa vengeance, et sa détermination avait permis d'anéantir les forces démoniaques qui menaçaient le pays. Alors qu'il prenait un repos bien mérité chez les Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt lui avait appris la capture de Snape. Les yeux émeraude lancèrent un éclair, les lèvres frémirent, puis Harry dit calmement : « C'est bien. » Les Weasley, eux, n'avaient pas caché leur joie. Mais Harry ne s'y était pas associé.

A la veille du procès, Tonks était apparue au Terrier. « Snape demande à te voir », dit-elle à Harry. Et celui-ci avait paru à la fois soulagé et contrarié, comme s'il espérait cette requête, tout en sachant qu'il n'entendrait que des choses déplaisantes.

Harry était entré au Ministère aisément ; ensuite les formalités s'étaient corsées. On n'accédait pas comme ça à l'étage des cellules. Heureusement, sa cicatrice valait tous les laissez-passer. L'Auror responsable, cependant, avait l'air plus inquiet qu'honoré de la présence du Survivant dans ses murs.

« Voir Snape, hein ? Drôle d'idée. Bon, on va le sortir de sa cellule et l'amener au parloir. Il sera dans une bulle anti-magie, mais faudra quand même faire gaffe. Ne vous approchez pas, n'essayez pas de le toucher, même si vous avez envie de lui flanquer votre poing dans la figure. »

Harry acquiesça. Il ne pouvait pas exclure que cette rencontre soit un piège. Il serait sur ses gardes.

Il fut conduit au parloir, une pièce à peine plus grande et plus lumineuse que les cellules des prisonniers. Snape se tenait devant lui. Il avait l'air parfaitement libre de ses mouvements, mais un œil attentif pouvait remarquer la paroi transparente qui l'isolait de son environnement. Dans cette bulle, il ne pouvait pas exercer ses pouvoirs, pas même la Légilimancie. Harry s'était renseigné.

Il regardait son ancien professeur avec des sentiments confus. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Il avait espéré le retrouver et l'arrêter lui-même, mais ça ne s'était pas produit. L'homme gardait son air arrogant. La proximité d'une condamnation à mort n'altérait pas son attitude. Il considérait Harry avec une expression étrangement concentrée, où se lisait un peu de surprise.

« Vous vouliez me voir ? » demanda sèchement Harry, qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

« J'ai des choses à dire. Et je ne crois pas que l'on me laissera parler devant la Cour, demain. »

Quant à cela, il avait raison, pensa Harry. Le déroulement du procès était écrit à l'avance.

« Dire quoi ? Que pourriez-vous dire sur votre ex-patron qui soit utile, maintenant qu'il est réduit en cendres ? »

« Pas sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sur la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. »

Harry sursauta. Les souvenirs revenaient au galop et ils n'étaient pas agréables.

« J'étais là, dit Harry d'une voix étranglée. J'ai tout vu. Il n'y a rien à ajouter. »

« Vous ne comprenez rien, comme c'est votre habitude. Vous ne voyez que ce qui renforce vos préjugés. »

Harry, suffoqué, se croisa les bras. Il n'était plus un petit garçon que l'adulte pouvait critiquer à sa convenance. Il avait vingt ans, il était le vainqueur de Voldemort, il ne se laisserait pas intimider par un de ses laquais.

« Changez de ton avec moi. Je ne suis plus votre élève. Je ne suis même pas obligé d'être ici. Alors, dites ce que vous avez à dire et épargnez-moi vos commentaires ! »

Snape resta impassible, mais une lueur filtra entre ses cils.

« Sachez ceci : tout au long de votre sixième année à Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore était mourant. Il vous a parlé de sa blessure, il vous a dit que j'avais arrêté les effets du poison. Mais je ne pouvais que le ralentir, pas le guérir complètement. Albus était en proie à une lente agonie, d'autant plus terrible qu'il ignorait quel temps lui était encore imparti. C'est pour cette raison qu'il a passé tous ces moments avec vous. Il voulait désespérément vous transmettre tout ce qu'il savait de Tom Jedusor. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il se souvenait et il comprenait mieux. Snape avait le regard dans le vide, comme s'il revivait cette période ; ses derniers mois de professeur à Poudlard, les derniers mois où il avait été un homme respecté et considéré.

Snape poursuivit :

« Il était au courant de la promesse inviolable que j'avais faite à Narcissa Malefoy. J'avais fait le serment d'aider Drago à accomplir la mission que lui avait confiée le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est-à-dire à mettre le Directeur hors d'état de nuire. En dernier recours, je devais agir à sa place. »

« Je sais, dit Harry. J'ai entendu une conversation… Laissez-moi vous dire que je trouve votre promesse très imprudente. »

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Protéger ma place d'espion était le plus important. »

Harry faillit lui rire au nez.

« Bien sûr ! Votre rôle d'espion ! Et vous allez me dire que c'était _uniquement_ pour aider l'Ordre du Phénix que vous avez assassiné Dumbledore. Vous allez me dire que vous étiez de notre côté tout ce temps ! »

Snape lui adressa un regard presque douloureux.

« Je n'essaie pas de vous convaincre, Potter. Ce serait peine perdue. J'essaie de vous expliquer. »

Harry s'assit en tailleur sur le sol.

« Vous me connaissez, ça risque d'être long. Continuez. »

Snape eut l'air surpris mais obtempéra.

« Je ne vous ferai pas croire qu'Albus m'avait formellement demandé d'abréger ses jours. Ce serait un mensonge. J'imagine que, jusqu'au bout, il a espéré trouver une issue de secours. Mais nous savions tous les deux que la fin était proche. Albus ne voulait pas que sa mort soit inutile. Il était le plus grand sorcier de son époque, il avait vaincu Grindelwald, il avait mené la première guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Et vous croyez que mourir de votre main pouvait le consoler ? » ironisa Harry, pour combattre la tristesse et la compassion qui gagnaient son cœur.

« Non. »

Snape semblait ne plus trouver ses mots. Les mâchoires serrées, il baissait les yeux.

« Ce qu'Albus espérait par-dessus tout, c'était renforcer ma position de confiance auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'agissait de notre seul espoir de prévoir ses actions. La seule chance de le détruire. »

« Et que s'est-il passé, ce jour-là ? Le jour où Albus est mort ? »

« C'était un piège. Pour lui, pour vous, pour Drago aussi, d'une certaine manière. »

« Ne me parlez pas de ce petit merdeux. »

« Vous perdez votre temps à le haïr. Il est mort. »

Harry retint une exclamation. Il l'ignorait ; mais il n'avait pas envie de demander comment, pas maintenant en tout cas. Il fit un geste impérieux.

« Continuez. »

« Drago devait tuer Dumbledore. Il n'a pas pu. Les deux imbéciles de Mangemorts qui étaient sur les lieux n'en auraient pas eu le cran non plus. »

« Mais vous, vous l'aviez. »

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Potter. L'enjeu des événements vous dépassait, comme il me dépassait moi. Albus m'a regardé, il m'a supplié et il m'a dit… »

« Il ne vous a rien dit d'autre ! »

« Il y a d'autres moyens que la parole pour communiquer. Albus Dumbledore était le meilleur Légilimens de Grande-Bretagne. Il m'a demandé de vous protéger, à tout prix. Je savais ce que ça signifiait. J'ai fait le choix qui s'imposait. »

Harry secouait la tête. Malgré lui, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes et il luttait pour les contenir. Il asséna avec une colère froide :

« Et ça en valait la peine ? Voldemort vous a accueilli avec les honneurs ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ensuite pour aider l'Ordre qui valait la mort de Dumbledore ? »

« A votre avis, qui a indiqué à Minerva les plans d'attaque des Mangemorts ? »

Harry en resta muet de stupéfaction. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé d'où elle tirait les précieuses informations qu'elle livrait à l'Ordre. Mais Minerva ne parlerait pas en faveur de Snape. Elle faisait partie des nombreuses victimes de la guerre.

« Je sais qu'Albus avait laissé sa pensine et des documents importants dans sa résidence à Bath. Il m'avait promis de m'innocenter en laissant les souvenirs des conversations que nous avions eu, en écrivant le compte-rendu de mes actions contre Voldemort. Tout cela doit être encore chez lui. »

Il y avait une note d'espoir dans sa voix. Harry se dit que, s'il jouait la comédie, sa prestation mériterait un Oscar. Il répliqua avec brusquerie:

« Il n'y avait rien chez Albus, pour la bonne raison que sa maison de Bath n'existe plus. Elle a brûlé, et on n'a jamais su qui avait fait le coup. Vous ne saviez pas? »

Snape devint livide.

« Elle n'a pas été fouillée avant? »

« Pas par nous, en tout cas. »

« Minerva m'avait dit qu'elle ferait exécuter le portrait d'Albus, pour qu'il confirme que je n'ai pas trahi l'Ordre. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Désolé, pas de portrait. Pas encore. »

Le temps qu'il soit peint, Snape serait mort depuis longtemps. Celui-ci parvint à la même conclusion car il sembla se voûter. Mais ses yeux gardaient leur éclat combatif.

« Je prendrais du Véritaserum si ça peut vous convaincre, Potter. »

Harry rétorqua:

« On peut résister au Véritaserum par la volonté, comme pour l'Imperium. Et je suis persuadé que vous ne manquez pas de volonté! »

Cette fois, Snape laissa échapper un soupir.

« Très bien. Allez-vous en. Vous ne m'êtes plus d'aucune utilité. »

Il semblait que Snape avait révélé tout ce qu'il voulait. Harry, toujours assis sur le sol, se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait prouver que vous m'avez dit la vérité ? »

« Rien. »

Harry apprécia cette franchise. Au fond de lui, il devait admettre que Snape ne lui avait jamais menti par le passé. C'était même l'être le plus honnête qu'il avait croisé dans sa vie, qui ne masquait pas ses sentiments, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de mépris ou de colère. Harry se remémorait l'affreuse journée qui avait vu mourir Dumbledore, et il revoyait le visage presque inhumain de Snape, déformé par la douleur.

S'il disait la vérité, cela avait du être un tel calvaire… Harry esquissa un geste vers son ancien professeur, mais se ravisa.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? »

Snape haussa les épaules.

« Rien. Je devais parler, au moins une fois. Que vous me croyiez ou non, ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir. »

Harry se leva d'un mouvement souple, sans l'aide de ses mains. Les yeux de Snape s'écarquillèrent un peu devant la grâce féline de ce geste.

« Je serai demain au procès, dit Harry. Et après cela, j'espère ne plus jamais vous revoir. »

Il quitta le parloir sans se retourner.

(à suivre)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notes**: merci infiniment pour vos reviews! je n'aurais jamais cru en avoir autant, ni autant d'encouragements! merci à toutes! _

_j'utilise le système Reply pour vous répondre, ou votre mail lorsque vous le laissez. puis-je suggérer aux anonymes de me laisser un moyen de les remercier directement? _

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

Harry commençait à bien connaître la salle d'audience du Magenmagot. Ce n'était finalement qu'un cachot de plus, mal éclairé par les torches. Il se rappelait sa propre comparution cinq ans auparavant, à l'instigation de Cornelius Fudge, pour avoir fait de la magie sans autorisation. Il se rappelait la peur, la confusion, le sentiment d'injustice. Mais il était un autre homme, à présent. Il avait grandi en assurance et en maturité. Même s'il n'était plus l'accusé, il savait qu'il serait sur la sellette.

Il s'assit au fond de la salle, là où attendaient d'ordinaire les témoins. Il fut modérément surpris de découvrir qu'il était seul. Il n'y avait personne pour parler en faveur de Snape, pas même un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Depuis la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, il était considéré comme un traître, point final. Ce qu'il avait pu faire avant ne comptait plus. Quant aux témoins à charge, il était inutile de les multiplier. Harry, à lui seul, était l'arme fatale.

Severus Snape était déjà là, assis sur une chaise au centre, des chaînes enroulées autour des chevilles et des poignets. Malgré cette position humiliante, il gardait le dos droit et la tête haute. Harry ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il était persuadé que Snape arborait l'air dédaigneux qui lui était habituel ; quitte à irriter davantage les juges du Magenmagot.

Harry se disait qu'il aimerait réformer quelques aspects de la justice chez les sorciers. Grâce à Hermione, il avait pris conscience de plusieurs injustices. Les accusés n'avaient pas d'avocat. Harry avait pu être assisté d'Albus durant sa propre audience, parce qu'il était encore mineur. Les accusés étaient traités comme des coupables: ils étaient détenus à Azkaban avant même que la sentence ne soit rendue. Hagrid en était ressorti traumatisé, alors qu'il attendait le procès fait à son hippogriffe Buck. Quant aux détraqueurs, leur existence même était une atteinte aux droits de l'homme.

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

Harry espérait que, un jour prochain, quelqu'un s'attaquerait au problème. Ce serait peut-être Hermione elle-même, qui avait choisi des études supérieures de droit.

Harry fut tiré de ses réflexions amères par la voix de Rufus Scrimgeour. L'audience commençait. Alors que le ministre lisait l'acte d'accusation, Harry dévisagea tour à tour les cinq juges : Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Amelia Bones (inamovible directrice du Département judiciaire), Cassandra Willibad (une sorcière entre deux âges, aussi hautaine que les Malefoy, ses proches cousins), et le ministre en personne, évidemment.

Les faits reprochés à Snape tenaient en deux mots : Mangemort assassin, ce qui relevait presque du pléonasme.

Amelia Bones baissa les yeux sur la pile de papiers devant elle.

« Le premier dossier vous concernant, Snape, date de 1979. Vous aviez déjà pris la Marque Noire à cette date ? Répondez. »

« Oui. »

« Vous êtes donc un Mangemort de la première heure », remarqua-t-elle avec un air satisfait, comme s'il y avait de quoi se réjouir.

Arthur Weasley intervint :

"En fait, les charges pesant sur Severus Snape ont été levées en 1981, après la disparition de Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore avait témoigné en sa faveur, assurant qu'il n'était pas un de ses partisans. Le dossier a été vidé de son contenu, à la demande expresse de Dumbledore. »

« Vous faites erreur, Arthur, rétorqua Cassandra Willibad. Le dossier est bien là, et pas un rapport ne manque. Dumbledore a pu être abusé par les mensonges de cet individu, mais ce n'était pas le cas du ministre de l'époque, Merlin soit loué ! »

La voix de Snape s'éleva :

« Inutile de fouiller les poubelles, je n'ai pas l'intention de nier. J'étais un Mangemort depuis la fin de mes études à Poudlard. »

Amelia Bones parut un instant décontenancée, puis repartit à la charge :

« Votre nom a donc été blanchi, malgré les soupçons pesant sur vous, au point qu'un poste de professeur vous a été offert à Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore a insisté auprès du conseil d'administration qui avait des réticences. Pourquoi vous a-t-il donné cet emploi ? »

« Il savait que je voulais être utile. Il m'a convaincu que j'avais là un moyen d'exprimer mon goût pour les potions tout en étant au service de notre communauté. »

« Ne voulait-il pas plutôt vous avoir sous les yeux, vous surveiller de près, car il n'avait pas totalement confiance en vous ? » tonna Scrimgeour.

« Il avait totalement confiance en moi. »

« Et nous savons de quelle manière vous avez récompensé cette confiance ! »

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela. Snape garda donc le silence. Amelia Bones reprit :

« Lorsque Voldemort a repris forme humaine, vous avez rejoint le soir-même le cercle de ses fidèles. Cela a été attesté par Peter Pettigrow, lui-même Mangemort, lors de son procès ici-même. »

Le ministre se tourna vers la directrice :

« Pourquoi Pettigrow n'est-il pas là pour une confrontation ? »

« Il a été exécuté lundi dernier, monsieur le Ministre. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. C'était certes une bonne nouvelle, mais cette justice pressée et maladroite ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« J'ai en effet rejoint Voldemort, dit Snape, à la demande d'Albus. Je lui avais promis que je reprendrai mon rôle d'espion si un nouveau danger surgissait. »

« C'est vous qui le dites. Votre retour peut être interprété différemment : vous étiez heureux de reprendre votre place à ses côtés ! »

« Vous avez raison, madame, c'est une question d'interprétation. »

Harry aurait juré que Snape souriait…

« Puis votre rôle auprès de Voldemort demeure assez flou, il faut le reconnaître, continua Amelia Bones sans se démonter. Il s'agissait surtout de renseignements, semble-t-il. Des renseignements qui ont conduit aux meurtres de plusieurs sorciers, dont Bertha Jorkins, Emmeline Vance, Sirius Black… »

Harry n'écoutait plus. L'évocation de son parrain ravivait une plaie mal cicatrisée. Il avait accusé Snape d'avoir facilité l'intrusion de Voldemort dans ses rêves, il l'avait soupçonné d'avoir un peu trop traîné avant d'envoyer les secours au ministère. Sirius était mort, mais Harry savait à présent, la maturité aidant, que la seule à blâmer était Bellatrix Lestrange. Si seulement il avait eu à l'époque la lucidité qu'il possédait aujourd'hui ! Que de choses il changerait !

« … Avez-vous quelque chose à répondre à cela, Snape ? »

« Albus Dumbledore estimait qu'il était vital pour l'Ordre que je préserve ma couverture. Je ne devais pas apparaître comme incompétent aux yeux de Voldemort. Donc je devais lui fournir les informations qu'il voulait. »

« Et peu vous importait si cela entraînait la mort d'innocents ? » s'emporta Shacklebolt.

« En temps de guerre, des personnes meurent. On ne peut les sauver toutes. Tout ce que l'on peut espérer est de protéger les personnes nécessaires à la victoire. »

« Vous êtes en train de dire que vous sacrifiez délibérément des êtres humains, dans le but d'en protéger d'autres que vous jugez plus utiles ? »

« Je fais des choix. »

Ces paroles étaient atroces par leur cynisme, et les juges du Magenmagot ne cachaient pas leur indignation. Harry était agité par des émotions contradictoires. Il était révolté par une telle cruauté, horrifié à la pensée des victimes, et en même temps il percevait aussi l'horreur et le dégoût dans la voix de Snape. Il comprit que l'ancien espion n'avait pas demandé ce rôle, qu'il en avait souffert et qu'il en souffrait toujours.

Il se rappela ce que Snape avait crié aux Mangemorts, après la mort de Dumbledore : « Laissez-le ! Sa mort appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! » Il n'y avait jamais repensé, mais cela était absurde. Ces hommes auraient pu le capturer et le livrer à Voldemort, ils n'auraient sûrement pas reçu un mauvais accueil. Ce jour-là, Snape avait fait le choix de sacrifier Albus, que personne ne pouvait plus sauver, pour sauver Harry, nécessaire à la poursuite des combats. Snape l'avait protégé, une fois de plus.

Et Harry l'avait traité de lâche…

Amelia Bones, frémissante de colère, décida d'en venir au fait :

« Il y a cependant un meurtre que vous avez commis vous-même. Celui d'Albus Dumbledore, justement. Nous allons en premier lieu entendre un témoin direct de cet acte révoltant. J'appelle Harry Potter. »

_(à suivre)_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notes de l'auteur**: (encore toute rouge des compliments reçus) Merci beaucoup à toutes pour vos reviews! _

_Je me suis aperçue que « la croisée des chemins » est le titre d'un chapitre du tome 4 "La coupe de feu"! C'est un hommage involontaire, mais du coup je suis contente d'avoir choisi ce titre. J'ai hésité, je trouvais que ça faisait « bibliothèque de Suzette, édition 1920 », mais je ne regrette plus!

* * *

_

_**Chapitre 3**_

Harry se leva et vint se placer devant les membres du Magenmagot. Tous le regardèrent avec bienveillance, mais seul le sourire de monsieur Weasley était totalement sincère. A la demande du ministre, il déclina son identité (était-ce bien la peine ?) et il fut autorisé à s'asseoir.

« Dans cette audience du 15 novembre 2000, vous êtes présent en tant que témoin du meurtre du sorcier Albus Dumbledore par l'accusé Severus Snape, dit Cassandra Willibad. Nous vous écoutons. »

Harry fit le récit des événements auxquels il avait assisté. C'était un souvenir toujours douloureux. Pendant quatre ans, il n'avait cessé de penser qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour empêcher ça. A présent, il se disait que, si Snape ne lui avait pas menti, ce qu'il avait vu était le résultat d'un plan mûrement réfléchi par Dumbledore, Snape et McGonagall.

Il fit sa déposition sobrement, citant les faits sans les commenter. Mais il avait conscience que son témoignage était dévastateur ; il racontait un meurtre de sang-froid. S'il s'en tenait là, le sort de Snape était scellé.

Il se rappelait le regard de colère que Snape avait jeté à Dumbledore avant de lancer _Avada_ _Kedavra_. S'il s'était réjoui de le tuer, il aurait dû le manifester, non? Un ricanement, une insulte, quelque chose! En réalité, il avait agi à contre-coeur, c'était clair à présent. Harry se serait donné des gifles pour avoir raté tous les indices qui se trouvaient devant lui...

Un choix s'offrait à lui : il pouvait garder pour lui les révélations de son professeur, ou au contraire en faire part aux juges. Après tout, Snape lui-même ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le défende. Leurs relations avaient toujours été violemment conflictuelles. Ce serait si simple de se débarrasser de Snape pour toujours. Il n'y avait même rien à faire ; il suffisait de se taire.

C'était à son tour de faire un choix.

Lorsque Harry eut achevé son récit, le ministre tourna le regard vers Snape.

« Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? »

« Rien. »

Le silence qui suivit renforça encore l'horreur que l'accusé inspirait. Harry n'était pas surpris par l'absence de réaction de Snape. L'homme avait espéré que le témoignage posthume de Dumbledore l'innocenterait. Ce témoignage étant désormais impossible, il s'était résigné à son sort. Au sein de l'Ordre, personne ne lui avait jamais vraiment fait confiance. Il était fatigué de lutter.

« Moi j'ai quelque chose à ajouter », dit Harry.

Les juges lui firent signe de continuer.

« Malgré les apparences, la mort de Dumbledore n'était pas un meurtre, mais un sacrifice. Snape n'a fait qu'obéir à ses ordres. »

Le ministre, qui avait le regard plongé dans les papiers devant lui, sursauta et regarda Harry comme s'il avait brutalement perdu la raison. Le jeune homme poursuivit, d'un ton catégorique :

« Albus Dumbledore était condamné. Le poison le rongeait lentement depuis qu'il s'était exposé en cherchant les Horcruxes. Il a décidé que, le moment venu, le professeur Snape devrait l'achever devant témoins. Voldemort a cru ainsi que le professeur était un partisan fidèle et il lui a confié des informations qui ont aidé l'Ordre du Phénix à le prendre à son propre piège. »

Alors que les cinq juges se regardaient avec surprise, Harry leva haut le menton et proclama avec assurance :

« Severus Snape n'est pas le traître que vous croyez. C'est un héros. Sans lui nous n'aurions jamais gagné, et c'est _vous_ qui comparaîtriez devant Voldemort, à l'heure qu'il est. »

Kingsley Shacklebolt, en bon Auror, exprima aussitôt sa méfiance :

« Il déraisonne. Quelqu'un lui a jeté un sortilège _Imperium_ ! Vous permettez, monsieur Potter ? »

Avant que Harry n'ait pu lui dire que c'était inutile, il avait pointé sa baguette et lancé _Finite_ _Incantatem_. Harry soupira.

« Aucun _Imperium_ à l'horizon, monsieur Shacklebolt. Personne ne me manipule, croyez-moi. »

Les sorciers du Magenmagot restèrent silencieux. Scrimgeour se pencha en avant, les sourcils froncés.

« Vous nous répéteriez ça sous Veritaserum, monsieur Potter ? »

Harry accepta tout de suite. Il tendit la main vers le flacon qu'on lui tendait et déposa lui-même trois gouttes sur sa langue. Il n'osait pas se retourner vers Snape pour voir comment celui-ci réagissait à cette tournure inattendue des événements. Mais il sentait le poids de son regard sur sa nuque. Après avoir été son élève six ans à Poudlard, il savait immanquablement quand Snape le regardait.

Harry se sentit bientôt engourdi. Le Veritaserum faisait son effet.

Le ministre se pencha en avant avec un air sceptique.

« Reprenons, monsieur Potter. Quels liens a le professeur Snape avec l'Ordre du Phénix ? »

« Il en fait partie. Il est agent double, il espionnait Voldemort pour le compte de l'Ordre. »

« Avez-vous des preuves de sa loyauté envers l'Ordre ? »

Tout était effectivement une question d'interprétation, se dit Harry. Il avait finalement choisi d'interpréter les actes de Snape comme ceux d'un homme loyal, à défaut d'être un homme gentil. La gentillesse était merveilleuse mais ne permettait pas de gagner les guerres.

« Il m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Il a empêché Quirrell de me supprimer alors que je n'avais que onze ans. Il a envoyé les secours au ministère de la magie quand Voldemort nous a tendu un piège, à mes amis et moi. Il m'a poussé à maîtriser l'Occlumencie, et c'est ce qui m'a permis de vaincre Voldemort. »

Harry savait qu'il n'exagérait pas. En lui disant de fermer son esprit, Snape lui avait donné la clé ; Harry avait pris Voldemort par surprise en lui arrachant sa baguette, et les sortilèges d'_Avada_ _Kedavra_ (lancés en même temps par Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks et Harry) avaient eu raison du sorcier qui n'avait plus rien d'humain.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration pour combattre les effets du Veritaserum. Il voulait garder sa lucidité et ne pas ressembler à un junkie en transe. Il lança :

« Par-dessus tout, je sais que Snape nous est resté fidèle parce que Voldemort lui-même me l'a confirmé. »

« Comment cela ? » demanda Amelia Bones.

« Lorsque je me suis retrouvé face à lui pour la dernière fois, il m'a dit qu'il savait que Snape était un traître ; qu'il lui réglerait son compte après m'avoir tué ; et qu'il jetterait nos deux cadavres devant la porte du ministère. »

« Quelqu'un pourrait attester la véracité de vos dires, monsieur Potter ? » demanda Schacklebolt.

Le fier Auror semblait ennuyé de voir s'éloigner la condamnation à mort prévue.

« Les seuls au courant des vraies activités de Snape étaient Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall et moi. Navré d'être le seul survivant. »

« Vous n'avez donc aucune preuve matérielle à fournir, ni même de témoignage concordant ? » précisa Cassandra Willibad.

Harry n'aimait pas son air condescendant et il contre-attaqua tout de suite.

« Ma parole devrait vous suffire. Vous ne pouvez pas croire que _moi_ je désirerais protéger un vrai Mangemort d'un châtiment mérité. Peut-être pourrions-nous porter le débat en place publique, pour savoir ce que la population en pense. »

« Il n'est pas question de mêler la presse aux audiences du Magenmagot ! » protesta Amelia Bones, alarmée.

« Puisque vous rendez la justice au nom du peuple, il me semble logique que le peuple soit au courant… »

Le ministre s'agita, mal à l'aise.

« Nous vous remercions de votre déposition, monsieur Potter. Nous allons délibérer. »

Harry fit demi-tour. Il vit Snape, toujours entravé par les chaînes. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et Harry aurait donné cher pour connaître les pensées de l'homme dont il venait – il l'espérait – de sauver la vie. Il se rappela que Dumbledore avait pris la défense de Snape ici-même, des années auparavant. Il se sentit fier de l'avoir imité.

Les sorciers du Magenmagot chuchotaient avec animation. Comme ils avaient oublié de jeter un sort de silence, Harry entendit Amelia Bones dire de sa voix aigüe: « Si Voldemort le croyait... » Harry esquissa un sourire. Il se doutait que cet argument porterait, plus encore que son propre témoignage. Faites confiance à ces abrutis pour douter de leurs héros, mais pas de leurs ennemis!

Les juges avaient terminé leur conciliabule. Le ministre de la magie se leva.

« En l'absence de preuves, le Conseil estime fiable le témoignage sous Veritaserum de monsieur Potter. Le Conseil lève les charges retenues contre Severus Snape. Accusé, vous êtes libre. »

Harry, au fond de la salle, poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il était surpris de voir à quel point la libération de Snape était importante pour lui. S'il sondait son cœur avec honnêteté, il était obligé de convenir qu'il avait toujours voulu croire en Snape ; que si la haine le brûlait, après la mort de Sirius et de Dumbledore, c'était parce qu'il se sentait trahi.

Mais peut-être était-il mieux, pour sa tranquillité d'esprit, de ne pas sonder son cœur trop profondément.

Il adressa un petit signe à Arthur Weasley. « A demain », articula-t-il en silence. Monsieur Weasley lui sourit de loin.

Snape fut débarrassé de ses chaînes. Un peu chancelant, il se leva avec précaution. Aussitôt, il chercha Harry des yeux, mais le jeune homme avait disparu.

Le garde qui l'avait conduit de sa cellule à la salle d'audience s'adressa à lui avec une déférence nouvelle :

« Pour récupérer votre baguette, vous pouvez vous adresser au troisième sous-sol, monsieur Snape. »

Snape fit un vague mouvement de tête. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur la porte par laquelle Harry était sorti. Son garde ne fut pas découragé par son mutisme, et continua son bavardage.

« Il ne faut pas nous en vouloir si on vous a traité un peu rudement, ces jours-ci, monsieur. Tout le monde croyait que vous faisiez partie de cette vermine de Mangemort. En plus, il y en a tellement qui ont réussi à s'enfuir, comme Lucius Malefoy. Vous avez eu de la chance que Harry Potter se porte garant pour vous. Le ministre ne peut dire non à Harry Potter… »

Snape massa ses tempes du bout des doigts. Après des jours de cachot, la lumière vive des couloirs du ministère agressait ses yeux et provoquait un début de migraine. Et le garde bavard ne se décidait pas à le lâcher.

« Vous avez eu aussi de la chance que Harry Potter ait le temps de venir jusqu'ici. Il est très occupé, notre Harry. Et avec ce qui l'attend demain, il a sûrement des préparatifs de dernière minute… »

Snape s'immobilisa brusquement.

« Quoi donc ? Qu'est-ce qui l'attend demain ? »

« Il épouse Ginny Weasley. »

_(à suivre)

* * *

_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Notes de l'auteur**: Merci infiniment pour vos reviews! Au moins, l'histoire vous fait réagir, et j'ai beaucoup ri, je l'avoue... La campagne anti-Ginny bat son plein, et c'est très émouvant, une telle unanimité!_

_Si vous signez votre review ou si vous laissez votre mail, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre._

_

* * *

Chapitre 4 _

**Revue de presse**

_La Gazette du Sorcier_, 16 novembre 2000

Le Survivant unit aujourd'hui sa destinée à son amour de jeunesse, Ginny Weasley. La jolie Ginny, plus jeune enfant de l'éminent Arthur Weasley, a rencontré Harry Potter à Poudlard et a tout de suite intégré son cercle d'amis. Elle était son plus fidèle soutien quand il affrontait Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. A présent que le péril a disparu, les deux jeunes gens vont prononcer leurs vœux dans la propriété des Weasley, dans la plus stricte intimité.

Harry Potter et son épouse prendront bientôt un Portoloin pour l'île de Bali, pour une lune de miel malheureusement écourtée par les obligations professionnelles de monsieur Potter. Il intégrera l'équipe nationale de Quidditch en tant qu'attrapeur à la fin du mois, et devrait participer au match contre l'Irlande le 8 décembre.

Les rédacteurs de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ adressent tous leurs vœux de bonheur aux jeunes mariés !

HPHPHPHP

_Hocus Focus (le poids des mots, le choc des photos !),_ le 17 novembre 2000

Harry Potter, connu aussi sous le nom du Survivant, de l'Elu, de Celui-qui-a-vaincu-Voldemort, et bientôt de Celui-qui-a-chopé-la-grosse-tête, a épousé hier Ginny Weasley.

Bien qu'il doive beaucoup aux journalistes – nous l'avons _toujours_ soutenu dans ses combats, ce qu'il a l'air d'oublier – Harry Potter a interdit son mariage à la presse. Les reporters qui ont tenté de s'introduire au Terrier pendant la cérémonie ont été pris dans les pièges magiques et ont passé la journée suspendus par les pieds aux marronniers.

Héroïquement, notre envoyé spécial a réussi à prendre quelques photos, bien qu'assailli par les gnomes de jardin. Nous nous excusons pour leur qualité moyenne. Les lecteurs victimes de maux de tête pourront nous faire parvenir leur facture de potion anti-migraine pour remboursement.

La robe de Ginny Weasley la faisant ressembler à une pièce montée dégoulinante, nous pouvons comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas se voir à la une. (raté, ma chère !) Harry Potter, engoncé dans son costume de cérémonie, a prononcé le « oui » fatidique qui met au désespoir ses admiratrices.

Nous le félicitons.

HPHPHPHP

_La Gazette du Sorcier_, le 2 janvier 2001

Mangemorts en liberté, que fait le ministère ?

Presque six mois après la fin de la guerre qui a endeuillé la population de Grande-Bretagne, il est particulièrement insupportable de penser que certains criminels échappent toujours à la justice. Citons en tout premier lieu Lucius Malefoy, accusé du meurtre de trois Aurors et de plusieurs moldus. Ce représentant d'une de nos plus illustres familles était le bras droit de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Selon une source du département de la justice, personne n'aurait la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se cache. Malgré la forte récompense offerte pour tout renseignement le concernant, Lucius Malefoy reste introuvable.

Même si notre estimé ministre aime à dire que nous sommes dans une ère nouvelle et qu'il faut tourner la page, les familles des victimes, ainsi que tous ceux qui respectent la justice, souhaitent que tous les efforts soient entrepris pour sa capture.

HPHPHPHP

_Sorcières-Hebdo_, le 20 septembre 2002

Encore une brillante victoire pour notre équipe nationale ! Grâce à Harry Potter, qui s'est saisi du Vif d'Or à la quinzième heure de match, l'Angleterre a battu la Roumanie et se qualifie ainsi pour la Coupe du Monde! Le sélectionneur Alex Magnusson a assuré à nos reporters qu'Harry Potter était le meilleur attrapeur qu'il lui ait été donné de voir ces dix dernières années. Au premier rang de ses supporters figure évidemment la famille Weasley, dont il a épousé la jeune héritière Ginny (suite en page 3).

HPHPHPHP

_La Gazette du Sorcier_, le 2 août 2003

Ginny Potter assassinée !

La jeune épouse d'Harry Potter a été tuée de sang-froid alors qu'elle assistait à un match de Quidditch. Son agresseur, qui s'était mêlé à la foule, lui a asséné un coup de poignard dans le dos. Il a malheureusement réussi à s'enfuir à la faveur de l'agitation dans le stade. Les témoins ont décrit un homme qui ressemble trait pour trait au Mangemort Lucius Malefoy.

Le porte-parole des Aurors a assuré que toutes les recherches seraient entreprises pour retrouver l'assassin de madame Potter. Il reste à espérer que cette volonté affichée de retrouver un criminel notoire soit cette fois suivie par des actes.

Ginny Potter-Weasley était décédée à l'arrivée des secours. Sa famille n'était pas disposée pour des commentaires, de même que son mari, anéanti par le chagrin.

La rédaction de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ présente ses condoléances à Harry Potter pour ce deuil cruel qui le frappe.

La réaction du ministre en page 2…

HPHPHPHP

_Sorcières-Hebdo_, le 4 août 2003

(avant-dernière page)

Les jeunes sorcières qui fréquentaient l'établissement de monsieur Severus Snape, _Potions et Lotions_, auront trouvé porte close ce matin même. L'ancien professeur de Poudlard a brutalement fermé boutique hier, alors que rien ne le laissait présager. Son commerce était en effet prospère, surtout grâce à sa formule révolutionnaire de lotion de beauté. Son domicile est également déserté.

Notre enquêtrice déplore la disparition de sa lotion préférée, et espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de fâcheux à monsieur Snape.

_(à suivre)_

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

La bouilloire se mit à siffler. D'un geste distrait, Harry éteignit la plaque de cuisson. Il se servit un thé, brûlant comme il l'aimait, et il le but en regardant la pluie fouetter les fenêtres sans répit. Dans la maison isolée régnait un silence qu'il trouvait de plus en plus assourdissant. Mais il refusait de faire jouer de la musique ou d'acheter une télévision seulement pour le bruit d'ambiance, seulement pour se sentir moins seul. Il n'en était pas là. Pas encore.

Il était seul dans cette maison depuis quatre mois. Après deux ans de vie familiale et de compétitions sportives, la solitude avait brutalement fondu sur lui comme un oiseau de proie. Il avait quitté l'équipe de Quidditch: ce jeu lui paraissait dérisoire, à présent. Il vivait dans cette maison comme un ermite. Il avait peu de contact avec le reste du monde, hormis les Weasley et Hermione. La jeune fille n'était pas dupe: plus Harry lui disait qu'il tenait le coup, plus elle réalisait qu'il était malheureux.

S'il devait être parfaitement honnête, il reconnaissait qu'il avait hésité à se marier. Il était encore très jeune (trop?), mais Molly Weasley lui répétait sans cesse que c'était mieux, qu'elle et Arhur étaient jeunes aussi, que les propres parents de Harry n'avaient pas attendu non plus... Ginny, bien sûr, était plus que favorable à cette union. Cela faisait beaucoup rire les jumeaux, qui plaisantaient sur la rage des filles à vouloir se caser. Harry savait instinctivement qu'il aurait mieux valu attendre, qu'il n'était pas sûr. « Sûr de quoi? » avait demandé Ginny. Il n'avait pas su lui répondre. Il lui semblait qu'une silhouette sombre s'interposait et lui disait qu'il se trompait.

Des idioties, tout cela. Devant l'autel, face à Ginny et à tous leurs amis au grand complet, il avait dit oui. Il ne pouvait pas dire autre chose, c'était bien trop tard. Son regard se promenait dans l'assistance, et Ron, son témoin, lui avait demandé s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Harry avait répondupar la négative.

De toute manière, il avait apprécié sa nouvelle existence. C'était agréable de rentrer le soir et de savoir que quelqu'un l'attendait avec impatience. Un but dans la vie, une vie de famille, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

L'horloge magique tintait avec insistance, l'aiguille fixée sur l'inscription « Va dormir, et au trot! » Il était tard. Harry retardait l'heure de rejoindre son lit, lieu d'insomnies et de cauchemars. Une nouvelle fois, il pensa qu'il aurait dû prévoir que Lucius Malefoy s'en prendrait à ceux qu'il aimait. Il aurait dû insister auprès de Scrimgeour pour que les Mangemorts soient activement recherchés. Il aurait dû protéger Ginny. Il aurait dû...

Une sonnerie stridente retentit dans la maison, arrêtant les regrets du jeune homme. Un sorcier (ou une sorcière) tentait de pénétrer dans le périmètre sécurisé par les barrières magiques.

Harry s'enveloppa dans sa cape d'invisibilité, serra sa baguette dans sa main et se concentra pour transplaner.

Il apparut à l'extérieur. Sans prêter attention à la pluie ruisselante, il chercha des yeux l'intrus, et avisa une silhouette sombre à quelques mètres. Il s'approcha. Soudain, il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup dans la poitrine.

Il venait de reconnaître la longue chevelure de Lucius Malefoy.

Rapide comme l'éclair, il ôta sa cape et révéla sa présence, tout en pointant sa baguette sur Malefoy. Celui-ci tourna la tête pour le regarder, mais ne fit pas d'autre geste. Harry s'aperçut que du sang maculait son visage et ses cheveux. Il se tenait bizarrement, comme si une de ses jambes le faisait souffrir. Et ses mains étaient liées par une corde.

Derrière lui, à peine visible dans la nuit, se tenait Severus Snape.

Harry resta muet de saisissement. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait?

Snape poussa Lucius Malefoy en avant. Celui-ci trébucha et manqua de tomber.

« Il est à vous, Potter. Vous pouvez faire de lui ce que bon vous semble. »

La voix de Snape était aussi froide et mesurée que d'habitude, comme s'il ne se passait rien d'exceptionnel. Harry reprit ses esprits. Du menton, il indiqua sa maison, au bout de l'allée.

« Entrez, tous les deux. »

Snape donna à nouveau une vigoureuse poussée dans le dos de Malefoy. Celui-ci se mit en marche vers la maison, sans émettre un son. Il boitait fortement, et ses mains liées ne l'aidaient pas à conserver son équilibre. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour atteindre le perron. Snape le suivait de près, comme s'il s'attendait à un geste de révolte.

Harry entra le dernier et verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Il considéra avec attention les deux sorciers devant lui, ruisselants, et l'air de rescapés d'une bataille ardente. Snape aussi avait du sang sur l'arcade sourcillère et il semblait tituber d'épuisement.

Harry pointait toujours sa baguette sur Malefoy. Même entravé et blessé, l'homme restait dangereux. Bien entendu, malgré les circonstances présentes, il gardait son attitude arrogante. Il défiait Harry du regard. Le jeune homme ne détourna pas les yeux, tout en s'adressant à Snape.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? »

Snape se laissa aller contre le mur, comme s'il avait besoin d'un soutien.

« Je l'ai capturé . Je pouvais certes le livrer aux Aurors, mais j'ai pensé que vous préféreriez vous charger vous-même de son sort. »

Harry déglutit. En regardant Lucius Malefoy, une vague de rage et de haine brûlante menaçait de le submerger. Il respira et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Malefoy prit soudain la parole:

« Ne criez pas encore victoire, Potter. Vous êtes peut-être le jouet de la dernière machination de Snape. »

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard féroce:

« Tu as perdu. Aie la grâce de l'admettre. »

« Traître un jour, traître pour toujours, hein Servilus? »

La baguette d'Harry vint se poser contra sa gorge.

« Changez de ton. Vous êtes chez moi, ici. »

Le rire de Malefoy était parfaitement déplaisant.

« Vous faites une belle paire, tous les deux. Le prétendu Sauveur du monde et le Mangemort repenti. Il ne vous a jamais traversé l'esprit, Potter, que votre ami avait un pied dans chaque camp pour être sûr d'être avec les vainqueurs, quels qu'ils soient ? »

Harry n'avait pas l'intention de laisser ce lâche assassin mener les débats.

« Il ne vous a jamais traversé l'esprit, Malefoy, que vous feriez mieux de fermer votre grande gueule en ma présence? »

Harry s'avança, dévisageant son adversaire avec intensité. Il se rappelait le soir où Voldemort avait pris son sang pour renaître, la présence ricanante de Malefoy auprès de son Maître; le combat épique au Ministère de la magie où Sirius avait péri; la dernière bataille contre Voldemort, qui avait son fidèle serviteur à ses côtés. Malefoy avait toujours été son ennemi, mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Ginny?

Harry réalisa qu'il avait posé la question à haute voix. Malefoy haussa les épaules.

« Si ça peut vous consoler, vous étiez ma cible ce jour-là. Je n'ai pas pu m'approcher du terrain, ni des vestiaires. Vous étiez trop bien gardé. C'est alors que j'ai vu votre femme dans les gradins. »

« Espèce d'immonde... »

Sans achever sa phrase, Harry lança «_ Doloris_! » et eut l'amère satisfaction de voir Malefoy se tordre de douleur sur le sol. Les yeux figés, le bras tendu, il prolongea le sortilège jusqu'au bout de ses forces. Snape assistait à la scène, impassible.

Harry jeta le sortilège trois fois, jusqu'à ce que Malefoy n'ait plus de souffle pour crier. Il s'avança vers le tas de loques qui se tortillait à terre.

« Je pourrais abréger vos souffrances, là, maintenant. »

Malefoy leva vers lui un regard hagard. Il n'y avait plus d'arrogance chez le Sang-Pur fier de ses origines. Ce n'était plus qu'un être pitoyable qui suppliait pour sa vie.

« Non! Je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça! Je vous en conjure! »

Il essaya de se traîner vers Harry, tendit la main. Harry recula, rempli de dégoût, et hésita. Il ne voyait plus devant lui qu'un homme de cinquante-trois ans, vieilli prématurément, qui avait perdu sa femme et son fils, sa position sociale, sa fortune; un animal traqué par tous les Aurors du pays. Quelle fin méritait-il?

Harry prononça la formule, mais ce n'était pas celle que Malefoy attendait. L'homme se retrouva pieds et poings liés, suspendu dans les airs. Harry prit un morceau de papier et griffonna quelques mots. Il le fourra dans la poche de Malefoy, laissant dépasser l'en-tête: « Pour Kingsley Shacklebolt ». Une rotation de baguette entre ses doigts, et Lucius Malefoy disparut avec un « pop ».

_(à suivre)

* * *

_


	6. Chapter 6

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 6_

« Je l'ai envoyé au ministère », expliqua Harry, comme si c'était nécessaire.

Snape poussa un soupir.

« On pouvait espérer que l'expérience vous avait appris quelque chose. Vous avez laissé vivre Pettigrow et il vous a livré au Mage Noir. Qui vous dit que Malefoy ne trouvera pas une échappatoire? Vous devriez saisir toutes les occasions de vous venger. Malefoy n'a pas hésité, lui. »

« Si j'utilise les mêmes méthodes, je ne vaux pas mieux que lui. »

Harry baissa soudain la tête, brûlant de honte.

« Mon Dieu, je l'ai torturé... »

« Remettez-vous. Ce n'est pas un grand mal pour l'espère humaine. »

Harry esquissa un sourire et regarda attentivement son ancien professeur. Il fut frappé par sa grande pâleur et son immobilité.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air bien. »

« Traîner Malefoy jusqu'ici n'a pas été une promenade de santé. Il n'était guère coopératif. »

« Vous voulez un remontant? »

« Non. Je vais repartir. Je n'oublie pas que vous m'avez dit ne plus jamais vouloir me revoir, il y a trois ans. »

Harry sentit ses joues s'enflammer malgré lui.

« Ce n'est pas ce que... Je vous suis très reconnaissant... »

Snape l'interrompit en se redressant de toute sa taille. Il tituba un peu puis reprit l'équilibre. Harry esquissa un geste pour l'aider mais, connaissant l'homme, se ravisa.

Snape marcha vers la porte et la franchit sans se retourner.

« Adieu, Potter. »

Harry, abasourdi, tourna les talons et alla se servir un verre d'alcool qu'il vida d'un trait. Les événements de la soirée avaient remué en lui de profondes émotions, le laissant épuisé. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre.

Snape gisait dans l'allée. Son corps était à peine visible dans la nuit.

Harry se précipita dehors.

HPHPHPHP

Snape ouvrit les yeux. Il reposait dans un lit, vêtu d'une chemise de nuit qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il n'eut pas à se demander où il était. Assis à son chevet, Harry Potter versait de l'eau dans un verre et le lui tendit. Snape but plusieurs gorgées.

Harry croisa les bras.

« J'ai utilisé les charmes guérisseurs que madame Pomfresh nous avait appris. Plusieurs plaies, deux côtes cassées, les effets secondaires d'un sortilège _Doloris_ et le début d'une belle grippe. J'espère n'avoir rien manqué. »

« Vous ne vous étonnerez pas si je vous dis qu'en sortant d'ici j'irais voir un professionnel? »

Harry sourit légèrement.

« Je vous le recommande. Bon sang, Snape, vous auriez pu dire quelque chose au lieu de fuir comme ça! »

« Je peux vous assurer que je ne fuyais pas. »

Harry fit une moue dubitative et se leva.

« Vous avez faim? »

« Oui », concéda Snape comme s'il admettait une faute grave.

« Je reviens. Ne bougez pas de ce lit. »

Pendant qu'il préparait un plateau, Harry repensait à la soirée de la veille avec un curieux sentiment d'irréalité. Il avait peine à croire que c'était vraiment arrivé, et non un rêve bizarre. Pourtant c'était bien réel. La présence de Snape l'attestait, de même que le message qu'il avait reçu de Shacklebolt, lui annonçant le transfert de Malefoy à Azkaban. Harry lévita le plateau jusqu'à son destinataire. Puis il indiqua la porte derrière lui.

« Dans la salle de bains, vous trouverez vos vêtements, secs et propres. »

Snape leva un sourcil.

« Pousseriez-vous l'obligeance jusqu'à me faire couler un bain, Potter?'

« Certainement. Profitez-en, c'est mon jour de bonté. Ensuite je vous jetterai dehors. »

Snape sourit. Harry fut fasciné par le nouveau visage qu'il voyait. Sourire sincèrement, sans malveillance, transfigurait son ancien professeur. Cela lui allait bien.

Harry fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire et vérifia que les serviettes étaient propres avant de quitter la chambre. Laissant un peu d'intimité à son ancien professeur, il regagna la cuisine.

C'était curieux d'avoir Snape ici, sous son propre toit. C'était encore plus curieux de constater qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Certes, il n'en était pas encore à l'inviter pour les vacances de Noël, mais tous les deux parvenaient à discuter sans en venir aux mains; ils parvenaient même à plaisanter.

Depuis combien de temps Harry n'avait-il pas souri et plaisanté?

La présence de Snape lui faisait du bien.

Une heure plus tard, Harry frappa à la porte de son hôte. Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Inquiet, il entra. Le lit était vide. La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit alors et Snape parut, une serviette nouée autour des hanches, ses vêtements à la main.

« Désolé, dit Harry. Je venais récupérer le plateau. »

La gorge sèche, il ne pouvait quitter l'homme du regard. La longue robe noire avait caché, toutes ces années, un corps magnifique. Elancé, fin, pas trop musclé, imberbe. Une statue d'Hermès.

Harry prit le plateau et battit en retraite.

HPHPHPHP

Plus tard dans la journée, Snape rejoignit Harry dans la bibliothèque. Il promena son regard sur les étagères couvertes de volumes.

« Il semblerait que votre éducation n'ait pas été une totale perte de temps. »

Harry se rengorgea intérieurement.

« J'ai beaucoup d'ouvrages de sorcellerie. Je me rends compte qu'il y a énormément de choses que j'ignore. Je voudrais m'instruire. »

Snape feuilletait un ouvrage de magie noire.

« Si vous entendez combler toutes vos lacunes avant de quitter cette pièce, je peux tout aussi bien vous enfermer et jeter la clé. »

Harry se mit à rire. Il lui semblait que Snape ne réussirait plus jamais à le vexer.

« Plaisanterie mise à part, continua Snape, vous devriez songer à rejoindre le monde des vivants. Il ne sert à rien de vous terrer dans cette bicoque comme un reclus. »

Harry se dit qu'il avait pensé trop vite. Frémissant de colère, il répliqua:

« De quoi vous mêlez-vous? Je mène ma vie comme je l'entends! »

Snape lui décocha un regard sévère.

« Je vous dis ce que vos amis Weasley devraient vous dire s'ils avaient un sou de bon sens, Potter. Vous êtes trop jeune pour vous complaire dans le chagrin et les souvenirs. Si vous n'allez pas de l'avant, vous finirez aigri, misanthrope et pathétique. »

« Comme vous? » lança Harry avant de se mordre les lèvres, trop tard pour ravaler ses paroles.

Snape resta impassible.

« Oui, comme moi. »

« Pardonnez-moi, dit Harry. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire cela. J'ai appris que vous avez ouvert votre propre entreprise. Vous avez su aller de l'avant après Poudlard. »

« Je n'avais guère le choix. J'ai besoin de travailler. Même si créer des potions pour sorcières frivoles n'est pas ce que je préfère. Pour ne rien vous cacher, je songe à tout arrêter. Si je pouvais trouver un emploi qui empoisonne la vie du ministère, je serais pleinement satisfait. »

Harry se détendit, sa colère passée. Les confidences de Snape lui permettaient de penser à autre chose qu'à ses propres souffrances. Peut-être était-ce le moment de provoquer d'autres confidences?

« C'est pour empoisonner le ministère que vous avez capturé Malefoy? Comment est-ce arrivé? Vous l'avez croisé à la réunion des Mangemorts Anonymes? »

Les yeux noirs plongèrent dans les siens et ne les lâchèrent plus.

« Il était temps que quelqu'un mette fin à ses agissements. Je connais mieux Malefoy que votre ami Kingsley, je savais qu'il rentrerait en contact avec certaines personnes. Il m'a fallu des semaines de patience, mais je l'ai débusqué. »

« Des semaines? Quand avez-vous commencé vos recherches? »

« Il y a quatre mois. »

Harry fit un rapide calcul. Cela signifiait que Snape avait entrepris sa traque juste après...

Il déglutit avec peine.

Mon Dieu.

Snape le fixait toujours comme s'il voulait l'hypnotiser. Son regard était très intense, même pour lui. Harry sentit des papillons battre des ailes dans son ventre, et c'était une étrange sensation, douce-amère.

« Merci », dit Harry, dès qu'il parvint à articuler un mot.

Snape fit un hochement de tête.

« Ce devrait être ma réplique. Votre déposition au Magenmagot m'a sauvé la vie. »

« Vous l'espériez, non? C'est bien pour ça que vous avez demandé à me voir, la veille de l'audience. »

« Je n'osais espérer que vous me croiriez sur parole. »

« Peut-être que je ne demandais qu'à vous croire », dit doucement Harry.

« Puis-je vous poser une question? dit Snape, très formel. Est-ce que Voldemort vous a vraiment dit qu'il connaissait ma trahison? »

Harry sourit, avec un air rusé qui expliquait que le Choixpeau ait voulu l'envoyer à Serpentard.

« Non. Il n'y avait pas de preuves alorsj'ai dû inventer ça. Voldemort n'a pas parlé de vous, désolé. Je vous avais dit qu'on pouvait mentir sous Veritaserum. »

Snape sembla se retenir de rire et dit:

« Merci. »

De nouveau, leurs yeux se pénétraient. Harry, comme pour échapper à un sortilège, se retourna brusquement et alla se poster près de la fenêtre. Un coup d'oeil dans son reflet pour s'assurer qu'il ne rougissait pas, une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

« Alors, c'est pour ça que vous avez cherché Malefoy, c'est une contrepartie de mon témoignage? Encore une de ces histoires stupides de dette entre sorciers? »

« Non, ce n'est pas la raison. »

Harry sursauta. Snape se tenait juste derrière lui, et il ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher. Sans qu'il sut lequel des deux avait fait le premier mouvement, il se retrouva contre le torse de Snape. Celui-ci l'étreignit avec force. Harry réalisa qu'il avait passé les bras autour de sa taille et qu'il rendait l'étreinte. Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Harry releva légèrement la tête. Leurs joues se frôlèrent.

Le jeune homme sentit une bouche chercher la sienne. Il esquissa un geste de refus, mais déjà il était pris dans le baiser. Le vertige le saisit. Il eut l'impression qu'un brasier s'allumait dans ses reins. Il se pressa avidement contre Snape et l'embrassa à son tour, avec une fougue qui le surprit lui-même.

_(à suivre)_


	7. Chapter 7

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 7_

Harry et Severus échangèrent un long baiser passionné, avant que l'obligation de reprendre leur souffle ne les sépare. Severus ne laissa aucune chance à Harry de reprendre également ses esprits. D'un mouvement imprévisible, il le souleva du sol et le porta sur le canapé. Il l'y installa avec douceur, puis se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa de nouveau, forçant de sa langue les lèvres à s'ouvrir. Harry se laissa faire.

Severus s'écarta et promena son doigt le long de la joue.

« Harry... »

Harry trembla. Jamais il n'avait entendu son nom prononcé avec autant d'adoration. Severus descendit le long du cou, le dévorant de baisers, lécha le lobe de l'oreille. Harry gémit et tendit ses hanches. Il sentit le sourire de Severus contre sa peau. L'homme descendit la main le long du torse et atteignit le bord du jean. Agilement, il dégrafa les boutons un à un.

Harry ne pouvait déjà plus contrôler ses sensations. Sa petite voix intérieure essayait tout de même de protester: « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Arrête-le! Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux! » Mais Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Son sexe était gonflé et douloureux. Severus le libéra du tissu qui l'enserrait, et Harry soupira de satisfaction. Devenant soudain plus brutal, Severus fit glisser d'un même mouvement le jean et le boxer. Harry leva les hanches pour l'aider. Puis Severus saisit le pull en laine et le tira par-dessus les épaules, l'envoyant choir au milieu de la pièce. Il prit les lunettes et les posa avec plus de précaution sur le sol. Harry était nu. Severus le dévora des yeux.

« Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il. Magnifique. »

Il plongea vers la bouche du jeune homme et la couvrit de baisers. Harry glissa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux noirs, les caressant avec tendresse. Puis il donna une légère tape sur l'épaule couverte par la robe de sorcier.

« Enlève ça. »

Il voulait sentir la peau de Severus contre la sienne. Severus émit un souffle rauque et obéit promptement, se débarrassant de sa robe et de sa chemise. Torse nu, il se pencha sur Harry et lui lécha le cou, les mamelons, l'un après l'autre, puis le nombril où il s'attarda.

Harry, les reins en feu, s'arc-bouta avec un cri plaintif. Il avait très envie de faire l'amour et de se soumettre à cet homme jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme l'emporte. Il se pressa contre Severus. Il avait envie... Il voulait...

Severus descendit encore et lécha doucement le pli de l'aine. Harry cria.

« Tu en as envie? » dit Severus d'un ton léger.

Il fallait qu'il le taquine dans un moment pareil! Harry supplia, presque incohérent:

« Je t'en prie! Maintenant... Je veux... S'il te plaît! »

Severus rit doucement et baissa la tête.

Harry sentit une exquise moiteur se refermer autour de son membre, et il gémit, de plaisir et d'anticipation mêlés. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant ; et ce n'était que le début. Il tremblait doucement. Ses mèches folles oscillaient devant ses yeux. Severus lui caressa les hanches et en même temps l'enveloppa adroitement de sa langue. Le garçon rejeta la tête en arrière avec un cri. Il lui semblait que chaque parcelle de son corps était en feu. Il allait sûrement s'évanouir. C'était forcé. Impossible de ressentir autant de plaisir sans en subir les conséquences…

Harry ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir Severus penché sur lui. Sinon, il ne pourrait plus contenir l'extase qui menaçait de le submerger. Il voulait prolonger ce moment. C'était la plus parfaite communion qu'il ait jamais vécu avec un partenaire.

Des gémissements de plus en plus forts lui échappaient, qui ressemblaient presque à des sanglots. Tout son être se tendait vers Severus. Il ne sentait que lui, ne pensait qu'à lui, n'avait conscience que de lui.

Severus accéléra ses mouvements, comme s'il voulait le vaincre, le faire jouir sans attendre. Harry ne pouvait plus résister et s'abandonna. Severus but son offrande avec avidité.

Alors que la lame de feu qui l'avait transpercé se retirait, Harry réalisa que lui seul avait eu du plaisir.

C'était injuste.

Repoussant la torpeur de l'après orgasme, il se redressa. Severus releva la tête au même moment et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Harry fut frappé par l'étincelle de passion qu'il capta dans le regard sombre. D'un geste décidé, il descendit la fermeture éclair du pantalon et écarta le boxer noir. Avec douceur, il referma la main sur le sexe de Severus. L'homme fit « Ah ! », moitié de plaisir, moitié de surprise.

Harry ne savait qu'une chose, à ce moment précis : il voulait que Severus partage cette délicieuse folie érotique. Il voulait rendre le plaisir qu'il lui avait donné. Il ne fallut pas longtemps. Au bout de quelques secondes, Severus laissa échapper un cri alors que la main de Harry s'imprégnait d'un liquide blanc et chaud.

Severus se laissa glisser en avant, Harry l'entoura de ses bras, et tous deux savourèrent la langueur merveilleuse qui les recouvrit.

HPHPHPHP

Harry émergea doucement sa béatitude. Engourdi, il se redressa. Severus était toujours penché sur lui. Ses prunelles flamboyaient, et le visage était relâché, encore sous l'influence du plaisir ressenti. Harry rougit violemment. Tout lui revenait en un éclair. Oh mon Dieu, il avait...!

Severus eut un sourire en coin.

« Un peu tard pour être effarouché, non? »

La rougeur s'accentua. Severus se releva. Harry fit de même et saisit ses vêtements. Il se sentait gauche et par-dessus tout très embarrassé. Il se rhabilla rapidement et récupéra ses lunettes. Ce n'était pas facile d'affronter le regard observateur de l'homme.

« Ecoutez, je ne crois pas que... »

« Tu peux continuer à me tutoyer, l'interrompit Severus. Tu viens de jouir dans ma bouche, alors un peu de familiarité s'impose... »

Cela arracha un sourire à Harry. Reprenant une physionomie plus contrainte, il commença:

« Ce n'est pas très sage, ce que nous venons de faire. Je ne le regrette pas, non. Tu m'as donné beaucoup de plaisir. Mais je crois que je me suis laissé entraîner un peu vite. »

Severus avait croisé les bras. Son attitude, redevenant rigide et froide, n'encourageait pas Harry à poursuivre. Cependant le jeune homme ne s'arrêta pas.

« Je me sentais très seul. Toi aussi, probablement. J'imagine que ça explique... »

« Par Merlin, tais-toi, Potter! »

Harry tressaillit douloureusement. Il avait oublié quel dédain Severus pouvait mettre dans les deux syllabes de son nom.

L'homme le regardait, indéchiffrable. Harry se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Je m'exprime mal, je le sais, Severus. J'ai perdu l'habitude des contacts humains. Et je suis un peu perturbé par ce que je viens de faire avec toi. Enfin, pas avec _toi_, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, avec un homme je veux dire... »

Severus leva un sourcil.

« C'est ta première fois avec un homme? »

« Non. J'ai un peu... expérimenté des deux côtés avant de me marier. Je suis bisexuel. »

« Tu sais ce que l'on dit des bisexuels: ce sont des homosexuels qui n'assument pas. »

Harry fit une moue renfrognée.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir ce que j'assume ou pas! »

« En effet, tu n'as pas besoin de moi. »

Severus reboutonna sa robe, tournant le dos à Harry. Celui-ci voulut dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour mettre fin au silence pesant qui s'installait. Mais il ne trouva pas.

HPHPHPHP

Le soir venu, Harry resta allongé dans son lit, seul, les yeux obstinément fixés au plafond. Il sentait que son esprit était trop embrumé encore pour penser clairement.

Les dernières vingt-quatre heures l'avaient entraîné dans un tourbillon d'émotions. Pour son cœur meurtri, figé dans son isolement, c'était trop. Il n'avait pas maîtrisé ses actes, ni ses pulsions. Il avait torturé Malefoy avec le sortilège _Doloris_. Il avait failli le tuer – il savait qu'il s'en était fallu d'un rien. Et il s'était abandonné dans les bras de son ancien ennemi.

Harry frémit. C'était mal, très mal. Si seulement il n'y avait pas pris autant de plaisir... Ce faux pas devait être mis sur le compte de la solitude. Elle était, pour lui, mauvaise conseillère. Il était temps qu'il recommence à vivre normalement. Snape le lui avait dit, mot pour mot.

Pas Snape, Severus.

Comme il l'avait dit, un peu de familiarité s'imposait quand...

Il ne devait plus y penser.

A présent que Lucius Malefoy était à Azkaban, peut-être Harry réussirait-il à faire le deuil de Ginny et à reprendre sa place dans le monde de la sorcellerie.

Cet espoir, il le devait à Severus.

Severus était parti, plusieurs heures auparavant. Harry aurait souhaité qu'il reste, mais n'avait pas trouvé le courage de le lui dire. D'ailleurs, ça n'aurait probablement servi à rien. Severus était résolu à quitter les lieux le plus vite possible.

Harry sentit la tristesse le gagner. Evidemment, avec la manière dont il avait réagi, Severus ne pouvait pas désirer sa compagnie.

« Je lui ai dit que je ne regrettais pas, pour ajouter tout de suite après que c'était une erreur et que ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. Bien joué, mon vieux. Tu as tout foutu en l'air. »

Il ne devait plus y penser.

Malgré cette bonne résolution, toute la nuit, son corps réclama celui de Severus.

(à suivre)

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

_Notes: merci mille fois pour vos reviews! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux: j'en ai plus de cent pour cette fic! Pour certains auteurs très populaires, c'est banal, mais pour moi... oh la la!_

_

* * *

__Chapitre 8_

Ron frappa à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit toute seule et il entra dans le hall de la maison. Il jeta un regard lourd de tristesse sur les lieux où avaient vécu sa petite soeur. Lui aussi se faisait des reproches: il était un Auror. C'était son devoir de protéger la population, et il avait échoué. Même s'il n'était pas en charge de son unité, même s'il n'avait pas donné les ordres, il se sentait responsable.

Pendant un temps, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère envers Harry. Si Ginny ne l'avait pas épousé, elle vivrait encore.

Ses pensées étaient injustes et mesquines, il en avait conscience. C'était lui qui n'avait eu de cesse de pousser Harry vers Ginny. Il se réjouissait d'avoir son meilleur ami pour beau-frère. Il savait aussi que cela comblerait les voeux de sa soeur: elle était amoureuse de Harry depuis qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui. Il avait été très heureux de leur mariage.

La période de bonheur avait été courte.

Ron leva les yeux: Harry descendait l'escalier, suivi par plusieurs cartons qui flottaient dans les airs à sa suite.

« Salut, Ron. Je viens de finir d'emballer mes affaires. »

« Tu es toujours sûr de vouloir partir? »

« Sûr et certain. D'ailleurs, la maison est vendue. »

Avec honnêteté, Ron reconnaissait que Harry était celui qui avait souffert le plus. Il avait vu son ami s'enfoncer dans la solitude et la dépression. Aujourd'hui, cependant, il avait l'air mieux.

Harry pointa sa baguette: «_ Reductio_. » Les cartons rétrécirent jusqu'à la taille de cartes à jouer. Harry les plaça dans sa valise, avec tous les autres, et referma le couvercle.

« Tout tient dans ma Delsey. C'est tout de même pratique, la sorcellerie... »

Il se redressa. Il avait un air songeur, mais nullement attristé.

« Tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir vendu la maison? » demanda Ron.

« Oh non! Je ne pouvais plus rester ici. Il était temps que j'aille de l'avant, que je tourne la page. Je devais changer d'environnement pour ça. J'espère que ta famille ne m'en veut pas. »

« Bien sûr que non! » dit vivement Ron.

Ce n'était pas parfaitement exact. Sans « en vouloir » à Harry, à proprement parler, Molly déplorait qu'il ne garde pas la maison: elle l'aurait volontiers transformée en mausolée à la mémoire de sa fille.

« Où vas-tu vivre? » s'enquit Ron avec curiosité.

Harry tourna vers lui des yeux rieurs.

« Tu veux que je te montre? »

Ron hocha la tête, un peu étonné par l'enthousiasme de son ami. Harry l'entraîna hors de la maison et fit venir deux balais à l'aide du sort d'attraction. Il enfourcha son Nimbus d'attrapeur professionnel. Ron prit l'autre sans murmurer, bien que sachant que c'était celui de Ginny. Les deux garçons s'élevèrent dans les airs dès que Harry eut jeté un voile d'invisibilité sur eux.

Le trajet fut bref. Ron se demanda pourquoi ils n'avaient pas transplané, mais bientôt la réponse lui parut évidente: Harry avait envie de voler. Il prenait un plaisir manifeste à la balade. Il montait très haut, redescendait en vrille, tournait autour de Ron – qui faisait mine de le percuter -, effectuait un rase-mottes avant de reprendre de l'altitude.

Harry lui indiqua une direction en tendant le bras.

« C'est là! Cria-t-il. Tu peux te poser dans le jardin. »

Ron regarda en bas et écarquilla les yeux. Harry était trop modeste. Ce n'était pas un jardin, mais un parc!Harry descendit de son balai. Ses yeux brillaient de plaisir. Il remarqua que Ron le fixait et expliqua avec simplicité:

« Je n'avais pas volé depuis... depuis des mois. Je m'y suis remis récemment. J'avais oublié à quel point j'adore ça. »

Puis, changeant de sujet:

« Comment trouves-tu la maison? »

Ron se retourna, et ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

En fait de maison, c'était un manoir, une grande et belle construction en pierres claires, avec un corps principal et deux ailes perpendiculaires. Ron fut très impressionné, mais aussi rempli d'inquiétude.

« Tu es devenu fou? »

« Pas plus que je n'étais déjà, pourquoi? »

« Parce que je pense que tu as la folie des grandeurs! Tu as vu la taille de ce truc? C'est là que tu veux vivre? »

« Affirmatif! » lança Harry avec bonne humeur.

« Tu veux vivre comme la famille Malefoy? Comme des Sang-pur pleins de fric? »

« Oui, je me disais justement que, puisque la guerre a décimé tout ce beau monde, j'allais assurer le remplacement... Je plaisante! Tu ne crois pas que j'ai besoin de toute cette place pour moi tout seul? J'ai des projets, Ron, de grands projets! C'est exactement l'endroit qu'il me faut. »

« Si tu le dis... »

Ron restait dubitatif, mais ne voulait pas refroidir l'enthousiasme de Harry. Par Merlin, il ne l'avait pas vu comme ça depuis une éternité! Il y avait beaucoup de vie dans les yeux émeraude: un mélange d'espoir et d'impatience, qui lui rappelait le Harry adolescent qui arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard.

Quel contraste avec celui qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même ces derniers mois!

Ron sourit. Après tout, si acquérir cette baraque faisait plaisir à son ami...

« Je te trouve vachement mieux, dit-il enfin, exprimant ses impressions. Je veux dire... Enfin, tu vois de quoi je parle. Cela t'a fait du bien, l'arrestation de Malefoy. »

« Oui », dit Harry, laconique.

Sur son visage passa un frémissement. Ron ne sut pas l'interpréter et continua:

« Quand je pense que ce salaud est allé chez toi pour essayer de te tuer aussi! C'est dingue qu'il n'ait pas pensé que tu serais averti par les barrières magiques. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, parce que tu as pu le capturer... »

« Merci, Ron, je connais l'histoire, j'étais là. »

Harry avait un air réticent et renfrogné. Il n'aimait pas parler de l'arrestation de Malefoy. Pourtant, c'était un joli tour de force, qui lui avait valu les félicitations de la nation toute entière. Mais Harry s'était dérobé. Il avait même refusé l'Ordre de Merlin (un de plus) que lui proposait Scrimgeour. Il avait assisté au procès de Malefoy sans intervenir. L'ancien Mangemort n'avait pas dit un seul mot durant les débats, refusant de s'expliquer sur ses agissements comme sur ses prises de position en faveur de Voldemort.

Les conditions de sa capture avaient été évoquées brièvement par le Magenmagot: « tentative de meurtre sur Harry Potter, nierez-vous les faits, Malefoy? » Et celui-ci avait gardé le silence, sur cela comme sur le reste.

A la fin, quand la condamnation à mort avait été prononcée, Lucius Malefoy avait enfin eu une réaction. Il s'était redressé, imposant et terrfifiant malgré les chaines qui l'entravaient:

« Vous êtes tous de misérables vers de terre, rampant au milieu de la pourriture! Vous êtes condamnés, et vous n'en avez pas conscience! Le seul qui aurait pu sauver votre monde, c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres! Il aurait placé les sorciers au-dessus de tous les autres, il vous aurait permis de dominer au lieu de vous cacher! Vous êtes tous perdus! »

Sur un geste du ministre, les gardes l'avaient entraîné hors du tribunal, alors que ses paroles de malédiction prophétique résonnaient encore. Tous les témoins en avaient gardé une impression de malaise.

Ron repoussa ces souvenirs d'un mouvement de tête et poursuivit:

« Tu n'en parles jamais, mais tu peux être très fier de toi. Toute la famille t'est très reconnaissante... »

« Ron, par pitié. Ne revenons pas sur cette... version officielle. »

Ron le regarda sans comprendre. Harry était un mystère, parfois. Il s'était sorti seul de sa dépression, de manière spectaculaire, il fallait le reconnaître. Il avait bouleversé sa vie de fond en comble en quelques semaines. Il avait des projets sur lesquels il refusait de s'étendre, « tant qu'ils n'étaient pas concrétisés », disait-il.

Ron regrettait qu'Hermione ne soit pas là. Elle comprendrait sûrement mieux que lui. En plus d'être intelligente, elle était aussi très intuitive. Mais Hermione était en vacances avec son petit ami dans le sud de l'Espagne.

Ron reporta son regard sur la porte principale de la nouvelle maison, que Harry venait d'ouvrir avec une clé.

« Une clé? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Oui, c'est une maison moldue. Elle s'appelle le manoir Locksley. Tu sais qui était Robin de Locksley? »

« Non. »

« Robin des Bois! »

« Quels bois? »

Harry ne répondit pas et entra dans le hall. Ron leva les yeux jusqu'au plafond, ce qui prit un certain temps dans cette pièce majestueuse.

« Tu vas avoir besoin de personnel pour entretenir ce truc! Ou d'une armada d'elfes de maison. Gare à Hermione! »

Harry se mit à rire.

« Non, pas d'elfes. Ils pourraient effrayer... Bref. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai tout prévu. »

Il mit une bourrade amicale dans l'épaule de Ron.

« Prêt à visiter? »

« Ouais. Mais on aurait pu garder les balais pour traverser les couloirs... »

_(à suivre)_

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

_Notes: merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Je suis très touchée par vos compliments. Et merci également à ceux qui me lisent. _

_Je réponds toujours aux reviews (soit par le système Reply, soit par mail), alors j'aimerais bien que les anonymes me laissent un moyen de les remercier personnellement. _

_

* * *

__Chapitre 9_

Severus se leva tôt, comme d'ordinaire, et constata une fois de plus qu'il avait peu dormi. Certes la guerre était terminée, ainsi que son rôle d'espion; mais il ne pouvait totalement se défaire de ses insomnies. Elles reflétaient ses angoisses, son sentiment permanent d'insécurité. Elles ne le lâcheraient pas tant qu'il ne serait pas en paix avec lui-même.

Autant dire que ça n'arriverait jamais.

Même si la justice avait levé les charges pesant contre lui, il ne se pardonnait pas d'avoir tué Albus. Ce n'était pas un meurtre, au sens propre. Mais il l'avait bel et bien tué. Rien ne pourrait effacer ça.

Pourtant, Harry Potter avait choisi de croire en sa parole, au point de prendre sa défense devant le Magenmagot; au point de mentir sous Veritaserum, ce qui exigeait beaucoup de détermination.

Dire que cet acte avait profondément remué Severus était un euphémisme. C'était tout son monde qui basculait. Contre toute attente, le Sauveur, le héros, l'incarnation du Bien, lui avait donné sa confiance.

Ce jour-là, si Harry Potter lui avait demandé de tuer pour lui, il l'aurait fait. Si Harry Potter lui avait demandé de _mourir_ pour lui, il l'aurait fait.

Ce jour-là, il avait aussi compris... Il avait su...

Mais Harry avait épousé Ginny Weasley. Severus était resté incrédule. Il était néanmoins sûr de ne pas se tromper. Son instinct, très fiable depuis toujours, le lui criait. Finalement, il ne savait pas qui se vautrait dans le déni, de Potter ou de lui-même.

Il avait su aller de l'avant, comme Harry l'avait reconnu. Il était satisfait de son petit commerce. Il fabriquait sur demande des remèdes compliqués, qui ne lui rapportaient pas grand chose, et des lotions pour la peau qui lui assuraient une vie confortable. Et toujours aussi solitaire.

Ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas de l'ennui. Il ressentait... un vide absolu, une absence totale de sentiments. Il vivait par habitude. Il n'avait plus ni buts, ni désirs.

Jusqu'à la date du 2 août 2003.

Tout abandonner pour se lancer à la poursuite de Lucius Malefoy lui avait paru naturel. Evidemment, il devait beaucoup à Potter, mais comme il le lui avait dit, ce n'était pas la raison principale.

Personne n'avait le droit de faire souffrir Harry.

Après la guerre, il s'était pourtant réjoui que Lucius ait échappé aux Aurors. C'était son ami, autrefois, et le dernier vestige de l'empire Malefoy. Il espérait que Lucius aurait la sagesse de disparaître définitivement et de se faire oublier. Il avait sous-estimé l'esprit malade de cet homme. Lucius ne vivait que pour tuer. Pauvre fou! Severus n'aurait rien trouvé à redire si Harry s'était vengé par un _Avada Kedavra_. Mais non, bien sûr. Le jeune homme restait noble jusqu'au bout.

Harry avait changé en trois ans. Sa physionomie n'avait plus rien d'enfantin. Il avait beaucoup mûri. Il n'en était que plus attirant. Severus avait ressenti le danger comme un vertige...

Severus avait vraiment eu l'intention de partir après lui avoir livré Lucius. Les circonstances en avaient décidé autrement. Et Severus avait été faible. Il n'avait pas pu réprimer ce qui le poussait vers Harry. Cela s'était achevé en désastre.

Un moment de plaisir physique, aussi intense que fugace.

Ensuite Harry lui avait dit...

Severus se força à arrêter là ses réminiscences. Il descendit l'escalier qui menait de son appartement à sa boutique. Par chance, ses clients ne s'étaient pas formalisés de son absence de quatre mois. Ils étaient toujours aussi nombreux à se presser derrière le comptoir. Severus n'avait révélé à personne la raison de sa disparition. Il avait formellement interdit à Harry de parler de son rôle dans la capture de Malefoy. Moins on parlerait de lui, mieux cela vaudrait.

Pendant un moment, Severus avait espéré que Harry se manifesterait. Qu'un jour, il passerait la porte et lui dirait qu'il regrettait.

Mais les semaines avaient succédé aux semaines, et Harry n'était pas venu.

Severus devait tourner la page, une fois de plus. Et se sortir Harry Potter de la tête définitivement!

« Belle résolution, murmura sa petite voix intérieure. Tu avais pris la même, après le mariage de Harry: te le sortir de la tête. Trois ans plus tard, il a suffi que Harry soit malheureux pour que tu te précipites à son secours... »

Cela n'arriverait plus. C'était terminé.

Severus jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire sur sa boutique. Cela, c'était quelque chose de tangible, qu'il ne devait qu'à lui-même. Il devait s'y raccrocher, de toutes ses forces.

Il y eut un bruit dehors. Comme si on toquait à la fenêtre.

Severus ouvrit le volet avec précaution. Il fut très surpris par ce qu'il vit.

HPHPHPHP

Severus avança vers la porte du manoir Locksley et frappa deux coups avec le heurtoir de bronze. Immédiatement, la porte s'ouvrit. Severus entra dans le hall et jeta un coup d'oeil intrigué autour de lui. Le manoir, à l'abandon pendant de nombreuses années, avait été admirablement restauré. Les peintures avaient retrouvé leur éclat, le dallage marbré miroitait sous les pas et pas un grain de poussière n'était décelable.

Un jeune homme, trapu et d'allure balourde, s'approcha du visiteur.

« Professeur Snape? »

Severus le reconnut alors.

« Vincent Crabbe! Que diable faites-vous ici? »

« Je travaille. Depuis trois semaines déjà. C'est moi qui reçois les visiteurs et qui les renseigne. »

Crabbe se redressa, visiblement fier de sa fonction.

« Vous travaillez pour Harry Potter. Surprenant... »

« Il me fait confiance. Et c'est un bon patron », dit Crabbe sévèrement.

Personne ne critiquerait Harry Potter devant lui!

Severus esquissa un sourire, devinant que Crabbe avait donné sa loyauté à Harry, comme auparavant à Drago Malefoy.

« Il vous attend, professeur Snape. Il est dans l'aile ouest, au premier étage. »

Severus prit l'escalier. Le premier étage était décoré moins richement que le hall, mais il respirait le confort et la propreté. Severus entra dans la première pièce et fut assailli par son pire cauchemar – des cris d'enfant.

Une bonne vingtaine de marmots s'ébattait avec enthousiasme dans ce qui était leur salle de jeux. Des jouets en pagaille jonchaient le sol. Un trampoline près de la fenêtre avait beaucoup de succès et plusieurs enfants se le disputaient avec grand bruit. D'autres se pourchassaient joyeusement à travers la pièce, flanquant tout par terre sur leur passage. Un peu à l'écart de ce remue-ménage était assis Harry, une fillette sur les genoux. Il lui parlait gentiment et elle le dévorait des yeux. Puis elle lui tendit sa poupée, qu'il embrassa avec un grand sérieux. Souriante, elle partit en serrant sa poupée contre son coeur. Harry, levant les yeux, aperçut Severus et quitta sa chaise pour venir à sa rencontre. Il souriait. Severus laissa ses yeux s'attarder sur cette bouche délicate.

« Je suis heureux que tu aies pu venir. »

« J'ai été surpris de recevoir ton hibou. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu m'as fait venir... (Il promena son regard sur la pièce)... dans cette antichambre de l'enfer. »

Harry se mit à rire, un peu nerveusement.

« C'est mon oeuvre, Severus. Je viens de créer cet orphelinat. »

Severus le regarda avec un air mi-incrédule, mi-compatissant. Harry s'expliqua:

« C'est toi qui m'y as incité, dans une certaine mesure. Tu m'as dit de sortir de mon isolement. Je voulais faire quelque chose d'utile, qui me tienne à coeur. Et rien ne me tient plus à coeur que de donner un foyer à des petits sorciers dont personne ne veut. »

Harry l'avait entraîné hors de la salle de jeux et lui fit les honneurs du manoir. Il y avait toute la place et tous les aménagements nécessaires pour prendre soin des enfants. Severus, du coin de l'oeil, notait l'enthousiasme de Harry.

« Après la guerre, beaucoup d'enfants se sont retrouvés sans famille. Leurs parents sont morts ou à Azkaban. Le ministère a trouvé des familles adoptives pour les enfants des héros et des victimes. Mais les enfants des Mangemort sont laissés pour compte. Personne n'en veut, et je les ai trouvés dans une bicoque sordide, avec seulement deux femmes pour s'en occuper... »

« Ce sont des enfants de Mangemorts? » s'exclama Severus, surpris.

« Et les enfants des partisans de Voldemort. Ils ressemblent à n'importe quel enfant, n'est-ce pas? Cependant ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde. Bref, peut-être que personne ne les adoptera, mais ici ils auront un foyer. »

« Et tu m'as fait venir jusqu'ici pour avoir mon approbation? »

Harry secoua la tête. Il leva vers Severus des yeux pétillant de malice.

« Du tout. Le poste de directeur est libre. J'ai pensé à toi. »

Severus le regarda comme s'il avait subitement perdu le peu de raison qui lui restait.

« Tu plaisantes, du moins j'ose le croire. Tu ne peux pas sérieusement suggérer que _moi_ je m'occupe d'enfants braillards, pleurnicheurs, insupportables -»

« J'ai compris le message. Pour m'occuper des enfants, j'ai engagé une cohorte de nourrices, infirmières, médicomages, etc. Ce que j'attends du directeur, c'est qu'il défende l'orphelinat contre les ingérences du ministère, qu'il arrache des donations aux familles les plus respectables, qu'il empêche les Aurors de se mêler de nos affaires. »

Trois jours auparavant, deux Aurors avaient fait irruption, avec l'intention de faire subir un interrogatoire à l'un des orphelins, Aurelio Bannon, dont le père Mangemort était porté disparu. Harry avait eu le plus grand mal à les mettre dehors.

Harry regardait Severus avec espoir.

« Franchement, je n'imagine personne d'autre que toi dans cette fonction. Je veille à l'intendance; rien que ça me prend tout mon temps. J'ai besoin d'un homme à poigne à la tête de cette maison. De plus, cette activité ne te prendrait que quelques heures par jour. Tu pourrais aménager un laboratoire, ce n'est pas la place qui manque, où tu ferais les expériences de ton choix. Finies les « lotions de beauté pour sorcières futiles », si je te cite correctement. »

« Un ancien Mangemort pour diriger des orphelins de Mangemorts? Cela ne manquerait pas d'ironie. »

« Il n'y a que toi qui aurais le cran nécessaire. Tu sais mieux que personne que ces enfants ne méritent pas d'être traités en parias à cause de leurs parents. »

Severus considérait le jeune sorcier avec attention, le scrutant comme s'il cherchait à mesurer sa sincérité. Le silence s'éternisa. Harry attendait une réponse, le coeur battant. Au moins, Severus n'avait plus cette expression d'incrédulité moqueuse...

« Où serait mon bureau? » dit enfin Severus.

Harry sourit largement et lui indiqua une porte acajou. Severus la poussa et examina l'élégante pièce éclairée par le soleil couchant.

« Et où est ton bureau? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

Harry montra la porte communicante.

« A côté. »

Severus le fixa intensément.

« Vous avez trouvé votre directeur, monsieur Potter. »

_(à suivre)

* * *

_


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

_Chapitre 10_

Harry avait gardé des relations privilégiées avec la famille Weasley, malgré la disparition de Ginny. Il était toujours heureux de les voir. Ils représentaient bien plus que la famille de son ancienne épouse : ils étaient tous des amis très proches.

A l'exception notable de Percival, évidemment…

Certes, Percy s'était réconcilié avec sa famille depuis belle lurette. L'indéniable retour de Voldemort et la disgrâce de son protecteur Cornelius Fudge avaient ébranlé ses certitudes ; il avait présenté un _mea culpa_ dans les règles à son père, qui lui avait ouvert aussitôt les bras. Percy restait cependant égal à lui-même et Harry appréciait toujours aussi peu de le rencontrer.

En l'occurrence, il n'avait pas le choix. Percy lui avait demandé un rendez-vous, et cela sonnait désagréablement comme un ordre. Harry lui aurait volontiers répondu d'aller voir à Azkaban s'il y était, mais il avait la responsabilité de vingt-deux orphelins ; le moment était mal choisi pour énerver quelqu'un qui avait ses entrées au ministère.

Percy se tenait droit comme un balai et son sourire semblait forcé.

« Comment vas-tu, Harry ? »

« A merveille, pour l'instant, répondit le jeune homme avec un peu d'ironie dans la voix. Dis-moi, Percy, est-ce une entrevue entre deux anciens camarades de Poudlard ou représentes-tu officiellement le ministère ? »

Le sourire de Percy disparut et son expression pincée parut tout de suite plus naturelle à Harry.

« Effectivement, je suis ici dans l'exercice de mes fonctions. »

« Allons droit au but dans ce cas. Quel est le problème, aujourd'hui ? »

Harry s'était débattu pendant des semaines avec les tracasseries administratives que provoquait la création de l'orphelinat. Il avait pourtant cru en avoir terminé. Apparemment, il avait eu tort de sous-estimer Rufus Scrimgeour – réélu triomphalement l'année précédente.

« Nous voulons être sûrs que le manoir où vivent les enfants est correctement protégé, dit Percy. Est-ce que les barrières magiques sont réglementaires, suivant la norme CE ? »

CE, autrement dit «Contre Ennemis ». Harry laissa paraître sa lassitude.

« Nous sommes parfaitement en règle, et même mieux que ça. Les barrières ne sont pas celles de la norme CE mais de la circulaire NF. »

Le château de Poudlard était lui-même équipé de barrières « Non Fureter » : le niveau de sécurité était au maximum. Quand Harry s'était lancé dans cette aventure, il n'avait pas la moindre idée du labyrinthe où il s'engageait. Il y a quelques semaines, il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence des termes CE et NF. Les connaissances juridiques de Hermione avaient été d'un grand secours ; sa patience aussi, car la position d'attrapeur de Quidditch n'avait en rien préparé Harry à ses œuvres sociales…

« Je suis ravi que le ministère se préoccupe tant du bien-être de ces enfants ! railla Harry. Lui qui les laissait crever à petit feu ! »

Percy eut l'air scandalisé.

« Nous ne traitons personne de cette façon ! Pas même cette mauvaise graine ! »

« Mauvaise graine ? Tu te rappelles à qui tu parles ? Pendant des années, mon oncle m'a considéré comme un dégénéré parce que mes parents étaient des sorciers ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait, toi, d'être jugé injustement à cause de sa famille ! »

Le troisième fils Weasley pâlit, ce qui fit ressortir peu gracieusement ses tâches de rousseur.

« Ne nous disputons pas, Harry. Je suis là avant tout pour te conseiller la prudence. Tu sais qu'il y a toujours des mangemorts en fuite. Tu restes une cible, même si la guerre est finie depuis des années. Et monsieur le ministre ne pense pas que tu sois à l'abri de représailles, simplement parce que tu te charges des enfants de ces criminels. »

Harry considéra Percy, songeur. Sa petite tirade était fort instructive, à bien des égards. Le Survivant ne s'était jamais flatté de l'espoir que les mangemorts abandonnent toute idée de vengeance à son encontre. Lorsqu'il s'était intéressé aux enfants délaissés, ce calcul sordide ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. Ce n'était apparemment pas le cas de tout le monde…

« Si je sais lire entre les lignes, « môssieur le ministre » pense que j'espère utiliser les enfants comme bouclier, et il est persuadé que je me fourre le doigt dans l'œil. Avec un peu de chance, si ces fainéants de mangemorts se décident à attaquer, il sera débarrassé des mioches, de Snape et de moi dans la foulée ! »

« Tu exagères ! » protesta faiblement Percy, avant de demeurer coi, embarrassé.

Puis, pour la première fois, il se départit de son air solennel pour avouer :

« Ce n'est pas ce je pense, moi. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas ainsi que tu raisonnes. »

« Merci. »

« Il faut aussi que je t'avertisse… »

Percy avait baissé les yeux, et Harry se dit que le ministère devait battre des records de mesquinerie pour embarrasser à ce point leur zélé représentant.

« … Le département de l'Instruction a décidé de ne pas accepter les enfants de mangemorts à Poudlard. Le secrétaire te préviendra officiellement bientôt. »

« Quoi ? rugit Harry. Il n'a pas le droit ! Les sorciers sont inscrits automatiquement sur le registre ! »

« Oui mais le conseil d'administration peut les rayer. Il y a eu des pressions d'en haut. De très haut. »

« Quel salopard ! Priver ces enfants de leurs droits, c'est la pire erreur qui soit ! Il aura de la chance si ça ne provoque pas l'éclosion d'un autre Tom Jedusor ! »

« Inutile de crier. Je suis bien de ton avis. Mais Scrimgeour ne m'écoutera pas, ni toi, ni moi, ni personne. »

Percy se leva.

« J'ai terminé. Je suis sincèrement désolé, Harry. Non seulement personne ne t'aidera, mais on te mettra des bâtons dans les roues. Tu t'es encore donné une mission impossible. »

Harry pensa fugacement à Tom Cruise et sourit, désabusé.

« Je ne suis pas l'Elu pour rien. »

Il tendit la main et son ex beau-frère la serra.

« Merci de tes avertissements. »

Percy secoua ses cheveux roux.

« Tu ne voudrais pas t'occuper des orphelins des héros de guerre, plutôt ? Ce serait tellement plus simple ! »

« Je suis sûr qu'ils reçoivent toute l'affection qu'ils réclament. Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. »

HPHPHPHP

Après avoir raccompagné Percy jusqu'à la sortie, Harry prit l'escalier. Il voulait parler à Severus, partager avec lui le poids de ces mauvaises nouvelles, et il était sûr de le trouver dans son laboratoire à cette heure-ci.

Harry s'habituait doucement à vivre sous le même toit que son ancien professeur et à le croiser plusieurs fois par jour. Il aimerait d'ailleurs faire plus que le croiser et réussir à avoir avec lui une longue conversation à coeur ouvert. Mais Severus abrégeait leurs tête-à-tête et s'éloignait toujours avant d'avoir à répondre à une queston un tant soit peu personnelle.

Severus, progressivement, prenait ses marques. Il ferait un excellent directeur dès que les enfants cesseraient d'être effrayés par son allure. Bientôt, ils lui seraient aussi attachés que les Serpentards à leur directeur de maison.

Harry était quasiment sûr que Severus avait accepté le poste pour être près de lui. Il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Il espérait mieux le connaître; mais pour cela, il devait abattre les barrières que l'homme avait dressées autour de lui, consciemment ou non.

En prenant le couloir de l'aile sud, Harry comprit qu'il s'était trompé en croyant Severus réfugié dans son antre au milieu des chaudrons. Le directeur assumait son rôle: il était en grande conversation avec le fils de Marcus Flint, ancien élève de Serpentard et Mangemort emprisonné. Il avait même poussé l'obligeance jusqu'à poser un genou à terre, pour être à la hauteur du gamin de six ans.

Bien que sa conscience le lui reprochât énergiquement, Harry tendit l'oreille.

« ... Je conçois que tu sois en colère », disait Severus.

« C'est sa faute, tout ça! » lança le jeune Tom Flint, les dents si serrées qu'il était à peine audible.

« Tout ça? »

« Tout ça. Ici. Les autres. »

« Tu n'es pas bien, ici? »

« Si! C'est mieux que la maison d'avant! Mais c'est moins bien qu'avant encore: avec papa et maman. »

Harry sentit que son coeur tombait au fond de sa poitrine.

« Et si c'est plus comme ça, reprit Flint avec animation, c'est la faute de papa! Il a fait des choses pas bien, il est en prison, maman est au ciel. Et moi je suis tout seul. »

« Ton père te manque? » s'enquit doucement Severus.

« Non. Il était pas gentil... Je dois pas dire ça. C'était mon papa. »

« Un père n'est pas parfait. Parfois les pères crient sur les enfants, les frappent, ou frappent la mère. Tu as le droit de le dire. Tu as aussi le droit de penser que tu es mieux sans ton père et qu'il t'a privé de la vie normale que tu voulais. Cela ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de méchant. »

Le garçon hocha la tête tout en gardant les yeux baissés.

« Je peux aller jouer? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

« Bien sûr. »

Il fila comme l'éclair, et faillit percuter Harry. Severus s'aperçut alors de sa présence.

« On écoute aux portes, monsieur l'intendant? »

« Il n'y a techniquement pas de portes au milieu du couloir, monsieur le directeur. »

Harry lui adressa un large sourire. Il rayonnait intérieurement de voir Severus si attentif et si psychologue avec un des orphelins.

« Tu as dit exactement ce qu'il fallait. »

« Crois-tu? Je n'ai guère de mérite. J'ai été responsable des Serpentards suffisamment longtemps pour être familier de ce genre de culpabilité. »

« Je pense surtout que tu parles d'expérience, avec le père que tu as eu... »

Le visage de Severus se ferma. Cela désola Harry. Une fois de plus, l'homme battait en retraite devant ses efforts pour percer la carapace.

Peut-être qu'évoquer Tobias Snape, le triste sire, n'était pas la manoeuvre la plus intelligente. Harry se maudit pour son peu de finesse psychologique.

« Severus... »

« Tu me cherchais? » coupa le directeur et sa voix impatiente convainquit Harry de ne pas insister.

« Je viens de parler à Percy Weasley. Pour résumer, le ministère accepte que nous serons attaqués et achevés par les mangemorts, à grand renfort d'hémoglobine. Et si par malheur il y avait des survivants, ils ne pourront pas intégrer Poudlard. « On » vient de rayer des listes tous les enfants qui vivent sous ce toit! »

Severus ne fit aucun commentaire, mais Harry reconnut sans peine les signes d'une fureur contenue. Le rictus mauvais et la rougeur sur le front avaient souvent été provoqués par lui-même dans le passé.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, dit Harry. Franchement, ça m'écoeure! Je voudrais croire que si je proteste, ça arrangera les choses, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions. J'ai l'impression que ma réputation n'est plus ce qu'elle était... »

S'il espérait obtenir des mots de réconfort, il en fut pour ses frais. Severus le planta là, désertant le corridor dans une majestueuse envolée de robe. Ce n'était pas son jour...

Severus ne réapparut pas de la soirée. Il avait quitté le manoir, et Vincent Crabbe ne put renseigner Harry sur sa destination. Harry marmonna quelques mots sur les Serpentards bons à rien, et alla ruminer ses idées noires dans sa chambre. Il espérait que Severus n'était pas allé lancer quelques Impardonnables de son cru à Scrimgeour. Il avait réussi à l'arracher une fois aux Détraqueurs, mais il doutait de pouvoir récidiver. Son influence était en perte de vitesse dans le monde sorcier.

HPHPHPHP

Le lendemain matin, Harry envoya ses commandes alimentaires par hibou, avant de se rendre au réfectoire constater lui-même que Severus n'était toujours pas rentré. Cette fois, son angoisse fut vive. Et si l'ancien mangemort avait décidé de quitter cette entreprise vouée à l'échec? S'il ne voulait plus perdre son temps avec ce boulet d'Harry Potter?

Harry choisit d'aller soigner sa déprime chez Hermione. Elle était désormais avocate d'affaires, spécialisée dans la défense des minorités; ou comme elle disait, dans la defense « du pot de terre contre le pot de fer ». Harry la laissa s'épancher sur son dernier dossier: une vague histoire de droits d'auteur non versés à Dieu-sait-qui à propos de Dieu-sait-quoi...

« J'étais indignée! Tu es d'accord avec moi, n'est-ce pas, Harry? »

« Oh? Bien sûr! Il y a de quoi, il y a de quoi... »

Hermione continua d'un ton égal:

« Alors je lui ai dit que je me prostituais pour payer mon loyer, n'est-ce pas, Harry? »

« Bien sûr. »

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude.

« Pris en flagrant délit! Tu n'écoutes pas un traître mot de ce que je dis. Je pourrais t'annoncer que j'attends un enfant de Sibylle Trelawney, tu ferais juste « bien sûr », avec ton air ahuri! »

Harry prit un air penaud.

« Navré. C'est juste que... »

Hermione attendait, le menton posé sur la main. Elle dégageait plus de sagesse et de sérénité que toutes ses autres connaissances, et sa seule présence avait le don d'être apaisante. Harry sentait que tout pouvait encore s'arranger.

Il bégaya un peu:

« Comme d'habitude. Mon oeuvre de charité a des problèmes de démarrage... »

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que ça? »

« Parce que tu as trop d'imagination? »

Hermione sourit, avec l'air de celle « à qui on ne la fait pas ».

« Si je peux t'aider, dis-moi. »

Harry lui retourna son sourire.

« Merci. Il est possible que j'intente un procès au conseil d'administration de Poudlard. Si ma baguette n'arrive pas à les convaincre gentiment... Ce jour-là, je te fais signe. Quant au reste, il n'y a rien à dire. Je t'en parlerais, sinon. »

Les yeux bruns l'observaient minutieusement derrière la longue rangée de cils. Hermione inclina légèrement la tête de côté, d'un air pensif, mais ne dit rien, ce dont Harry lui sut gré.

La journée s'écoula agréablement, à bavarder sous le soleil printanier, à refaire le monde autour d'une bière-au-beurre. Harry n'avait pas été aussi détendu depuis une éternité. Chez Hermione, il avait l'impression d'être loin de tout, loin de l'agitation des autres.

Il apprit seulement le soir à quel point son impression était exacte.

Le hibou vint voleter autour de lui et le picota du bec avec insistance. Harry saisit le parchemin et le déroula, pendant que Hermione se dévouait pour dénicher de quoi nourrir l'animal.

« Harry,

c'est bon, tu as gagné. Les administrateurs ont convaincu le ministre de les convaincre de céder.

A présent que tu as ce que tu veux, aurais-tu l'obligeance de dire à tes amis de cesser leurs âneries? Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Percy Weasley. »

(à suivre)


	11. Chapter 11

_Notes: Merci beaucoup à toutes! Comme je suis contente que ça vous plaise toujours!_

_Avant-dernier chapitre aujourd'hui... et oui. Je finirai cette fic avant la fin du mois... et après j'aurai le baby-blues!

* * *

__Chapitre 11_

Harry resta perplexe, même après trois lectures. Il ne comprenait pas la teneur du message. Et de quels amis parlait Percy? Depuis son veuvage, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait une vie sociale trépidante...

En revanche, un immense espoir se levait en lui. « Tu as gagné » signifiait-il que l'ostracisme pesant sur les orphelins était levé? Décidé à tirer ça au clair, il demanda à Hermione la permission d'utiliser son réseau de cheminées, et sa tête ébouriffée apparut dans le bureau de Percy.

Celui-ci se retourna vivement. Dans sa hâte, il faillit choir de son siège.

« Harry? Quoi encore? »

« Je n'ai pas compris un mot de ton message. Qu'est-ce que j'ai gagné? Et de quelles âneries parles-tu? »

Percy ouvrit des yeux sceptiques.

« Parce que cette mascarade n'est pas ton idée? C'est dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_: édition spéciale! »

« J'étais chez Hermione. Pas vu la presse. »

Percy déploya devant lui son propre exemplaire.

« Grève des enseignants à Poudlard!

Grande première dans l'histoire de notre école! Depuis hier après-midi, les cours sont suspendus. Le personnel au grand complet, ainsi que le directeur Filius Flitwick, refuse d'assurer son rôle en raison de graves menaces pesant sur l'intégrité de la mission enseignante, selon leur porte-parole, madame Chourave. En effet, les professeurs affirment que, allant à l'encontre de toutes les règles instaurées par les quatre Fondateurs, le conseil d'administration de Poudlard refuse d'accepter des élèves magiquement inscrits!

Cette violation inadmissible fait peser un lourd soupçon d'inéquité sur la future génération de sorciers. A qui refusera-t-on le droit universel de s'instruire? A votre enfant?... »

Sous l'article figurait une photo du château de Poudlard, couvert de pancartes et de banderoles gigantesques, où les slogans se succédaient en lettres clignotantes: Poudlard en grève! Egalité des chances pour nos enfants! Non à la discrimination!

Harry reconnut le sortilège qu'avait utilisé Malefoy pour céer ses badges « anti Potter » lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers; mais là c'était en grand! Il ne put retenir un sifflet admiratif. Percy pinça les lèvres.

« Tu remarqueras que l'article ne mentionne pas que ce sont des enfants de Mangemorts qui ont été refusés à Poudlard. Les professeurs se sont bien gardés de le dire, de peur que le public n'adhère pas à leurs protestations. C'est bien joué, je dois dire. La presse s'est émue, les parents d'élèves aussi. Menés par Hagrid et Chourave, tout ce beau monde a débarqué pour faire un sitting devant le ministère! Et c'est mon père qui leur a donné cette brillante idée! C'est ce que font les moldus, paraît-il. »

Percy était encore horrifié au souvenir d'un tel désordre dans ce lieu sacré. Il tourna rageusement la page du journal. Apparurent alors des photos de la manifestation de rue: le cortège des adultes qui vociféraient, les élèves de Poudlard noyés dans la foule et ravis d'être là au lieu d'être en cours, et les professeurs en tête qui lançaient des slogans et des sorts de tags sur la façade du ministère. Celui-ci se couvrait d'inscriptions joliment colorées: Fudge on t'a eu, Scrimgeour on t'aura! Non au CPE (choix d'un Poudlard élitiste)! Etc...

« Monsieur le ministre était vert de rage! Il a hurlé sur tout le monde. Même sur moi, tu te rends compte! »

La tête de Harry se recroquevilla dans la cheminée.

« Scrimgeour a paniqué devant cette pression publique, à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. Il vient de faire une déclaration officielle: aucun enfant ne sera rayé des listes d'admission. Et il a ajouté que le conseil d'administration de l'école avait commis une erreur! Maintenant que tes petits monstres sont acceptés, j'espère que les manifestants vont se disperser. Si tu pouvais te pencher à la fenêtre, tu verrais Hagrid et ses hippogriffes devant la porte. Personne n'a osé entrer ou sortir! »

« Je n'étais pas au courant », assura Harry.

« Peu importe, grogna Percy, de mauvaise humeur. Je veux juste que ça s'arrête! »

La tête de Harry battit en retraite précipitamment.

HPHPHPHP

Harry claironna aussitôt la bonne nouvelle à Hermione. Elle se réjouit avec lui, bien qu'elle dut avouer un brin de déception à l'idée de ne pas assigner le ministère en justice.

« Ce n'est rien! dit Harry. Il y aura sûrement d'autres occasions! »

« A la limite, je le souhaite, rétorqua-t-elle posément. Il y a des choses à réformer, et en attaquant de front, je pourrai peut-être lancer un débat salutaire! »

Harry transplana jusqu'aux environs du manoir. Il était heureux que Scrimgeour soit revenu sur sa décision inique, et également stupéfait que le problème se soit réglé aussi promptement, sans lui! Il irait remercier les professeurs de Poudlard demain à la première heure!

Dans le hall, Crabbe s'empressa vers lui en trottinant.

« Le professeur Snape est rentré! Je veux dire, monsieur le directeur Snape. »

Une partie de Harry fut si intensément soulagée qu'il sentit presque ses genoux se dérober. Mais une autre partie – plus mesquine, plus amère – grogna avec sarcasme: « Ben voyons! Quand il y a une difficulté, il disparaît sans un mot. Quand tout est arrangé, hop! Le revoilà! »

Enervé, il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre pour aller tambouriner au bureau de Snape. Celui-ci ouvrit.

« Ah quand même ! fit Severus, sec. Tu t'es accordé une journée de vacances ? Est-ce que ton esprit étroit et paresseux ne t'a pas soufflé qu'il n'était pas raisonnable que les deux responsables de cette institution s'absentent en même temps ? »

Harry fut abasourdi par tant de mauvaise foi. Il devint rouge comme un coq en colère.

« C'est toi qui as filé à l'anglaise sans prévenir ! Alors que nous étions en pleine crise ! Je croyais pouvoir compter sur le type que j'avais choisi, mais apparemment je me suis planté en beauté ! Si tu ne le sais pas encore, le ministre a levé son interdiction : les deux mômes qui ont onze ans cette année iront finalement à Poudlard. Et pas grâce à toi ! »

Severus le regarda avec tant de surprise blessée, tant de consternation, que Harry comprit qu'il venait de dire exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas – une nouvelle fois.

« Potter, soupira Severus, les lèvres retroussées par le mépris. Je me demande vraiment dans quel univers onirique tu vis. Que crois-tu ? Que le ministre a cédé pour tes beaux yeux ? »

« Les professeurs de Poudlard se sont mis en grève, je le sais », se défendit le jeune homme.

« De qui vient cette idée, selon toi ? »

Harry réalisa. Et faillit se frapper le front avec la paume de le main.

« Je suis allé à Poudlard hier soir, continua Severus. Flitwick est une des rares personnes dans ce pays à m'avoir conservé son respect. Il était écœuré, lui aussi, de la discrimination contre les enfants de mangemorts. Nous n'avons pas eu de peine à convaincre les professeurs d'entamer un mouvement de protestation. »

Harry était passé du rouge au cramoisi, mais ce n'était plus du à la colère.

« Je ne savais pas… Je n'avais pas idée… »

« C'est bien ce qui m'exaspère chez toi, rétorqua Severus. Tu n'as jamais idée de rien. »

« Sur les photos de la _Gazette du Sorcier_, je ne t'ai pas vu… »

« Et pour cause. Je ne crois pas que me mettre en avant aurait servi nos intérêts. »

« Encore un raisonnement de Serpentard. »

« Cela vaut mieux que la stupidité de Griffondor. »

Severus ne s'était pas départi de son air mauvais. Harry, qui avait horreur de se sentir idiot, se réfugia dans son amour propre blessé.

« Tu aurais dû me mettre au courant de ton plan ! D'abord, ça m'éviterait de passer pour un imbécile, et ensuite je te rappelle que c'est moi qui ai créé cette maison ! C'est à moi que tu dois ta place de directeur ! »

« Je ne l'oublie pas, Potter ! siffla Severus avec hargne. Je ne risque pas de l'oublier si tu me le jettes ainsi au visage ! »

« Je ne fais rien de tel ! Je te rafraîchis seulement la mémoire ! Après tout, nous n'avons jamais discuté un point crucial : qui obéit à qui ! »

« Si tu croyais pouvoir obtenir que je t'obéisse comme un laquais, tu as pris tes désirs pour des réalités ! J'ai passé ma vie à obéir à d'autres, mais ce n'étaient pas des petits morveux suffisants et égocentriques ! »

Harry se mordit la langue avant de faire une remarque injurieuse qu'il regretterait.

« J'ai créé cet orphelinat », répéta-t-il, obstiné.

« Je le dirige, à ta demande. Je viens en outre de lui retirer une grosse épine du pied. »

Les deux adversaires se toisaient, l'œil agressif. Severus fint par articuler calmement:

« En ce moment précis, j'hésite entre le _Doloris_ et le _Sectumsempra_. Alors je vais me pencher sur quelque potion, dans l'espoir que cela m'éclaircira les idées au sujet de mon avenir ici. »

Il quitta les lieux avant que Harry n'ait pu intervenir. Celui-ci resta interdit.

Un mélange de sentiments contradictoires tourbillonnait en lui. Il était en colère contre Snape, contre lui-même, il était inquiet de la violence que l'homme pouvait exercer à son égard, il était encore plus inquiet à l'idée de se retrouver sans lui au manoir, il ne savait pas quoi faire...

Il aurait dû être heureux de sa victoire sur le ministère, alors pourquoi avait-il le sentiment d'un immense gâchis?

Crabbe passa la tête dans le bureau.

« Euh... Monsieur Potter? »

« Quoi? »

« Un colis vient d'arriver pour le professeur Snape. Je veux dire, pour le dir- »

« J'ai compris. Merci de le poser là, j'irai prévenir Snape », répondit Harry avec humeur.

Crabbe revint avec un grand cadre empaqueté et ficelé, qu'il posa précautionneusement contre le mur; et il fila sans demander son reste.

Harry allait faire de même, quand il entendit une voix familière s'élever du paquet.

« J'aimerais sortir de là, si ce n'est pas trop demander! »

Le jeune homme se précipita, déchirant frénétiquement le papier brun, jusqu'à voir apparaître le regard pétillant. Le peintre avait admirablement réussi à rendre cette particularité d'Albus Dumbledore sur le tableau qui le représentait.

« Bonjour Harry, dit tranquillement le visage de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien, même si je m'attendais à être accueilli par Severus. »

« Severus? Vous savez qu'il est là? »

« C'est lui qui a commandé ce portrait, le double de celui qui est dans le bureau de Flitwick. Le premier directeur de l'histoire de Poudlard à devoir s'asseoir sur un fauteuil fait sur mesure! »

Dumbledore sourit malicieusement. Harry se sentit rasséréné par sa voix joyeuse.

« Severus regrettera de ne pas avoir été là à votre arrivée. En fait, il était encore là il y a deux minutes, mais il... Enfin, nous avons eu une petite querelle... »

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'élargit.

« Je n'en suis pas surpris. Vous avez tous les deux de fortes personnalités. Elles ne peuvent pas toujours cohabiter en toute harmonie! »

« Rarement, même », bougonna Harry.

« Je sais déjà que tu lui as demandé de te seconder dans cette belle oeuvre. Oui, Severus m'a parlé, dans le bureau de ce cher Filius... Je suis très fier de ce que tu es devenu, Harry. Tu as fait les bons choix, malgré tout ce qui t'est arrivé. »

« Merci, professeur Dumbledore », dit Harry, la gorge un peu serrée.

« Merci à toi, pour avoir sauvé Severus. Tu as eu raison. Je craignais le pire, après que Rodolphus Lestrange ait incendié ma maison. Toutes les preuves de la loyauté de Severus avaient disparu. »

« Je lui ai fait confiance. »

« Cela représente beaucoup pour lui. Il t'est dévoué depuis longtemps. »

« Depuis qu'il m'a foutu un zéro en cinquième année? Ou qu'il a annulé les cours d'Occlumancie? »

« Tu es de mauvaise foi, dit Albus en agitant l'index. Et tu le sais, alors je ne me fatiguerai pas à t'en convaincre. Severus pense plus à toi qu'à lui-même, depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. »

Harry laissa doucement cette phrase glisser en lui. Il ferma même les yeux pour la savourer un peu plus.

Il vit les choses plus clairement, soudain.

« Pardonnez-moi, professeur Dumbledore, je vais vous laisser. Je dois parler à Severus. Puis il viendra vous accrocher lui-même... »

Harry bondit vers la porte, mais arrivé là, il se retourna.

« Je suis content que vous soyez là. Je pourrai venir vous parler, un de ces jours? »

« Quand tu veux, mon garçon. Mais je te préviens que les portraits dorment beaucoup. Alors si tu as mieux à faire, n'hésite pas... »

Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Harry courut jusqu'au laboratoire de Severus. Il frappa avec retenue, ce qui n'empêcha pas la porte de s'ouvrir avec fracas.

« Potter! Au nom de Merlin, va passer tes nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre! »

Harry prit la parole avant de se faire gravement insulter, et d'en concevoir de la rancune. Il s'était mis dans son tort, après tout, et il avait été particulièrement injuste.

« Disons qu'aucun des deux n'est au-dessus de l'autre, dit-t-il d'un ton conciliant. Nous prenons les décisions d'un commun accord. »

« Cela me convient. »

La méfiance n'était toutefois pas totalement absente de la voix de Severus. Celui-ci fit preuve de clémence en concédant :

« J'avoue que je n'aurais pas dû recourir à mes anciens collègues sans t'en référer d'abord. »

« Et moi j'aurais mieux fait de tourner sept fois la langue dans ma bouche avant de te faire des reproches. Je regrette. »

« N'en parlons plus. »

Severus fit quelques pas en direction de son chaudron, indiquant que la conversation prenait fin. Il jeta un regard goguenard à Harry.

« Au fait, pour éviter que quiconque ne s'en prenne en douce aux enfants, il faudra faire de la publicité à cette institution. Tu donneras une interview à la presse. »

« Severus, tu sais que j'ai horreur des journalistes ! »

« Navré, Harry Potter. Qui veut la fin veut les moyens ! »

(à suivre)

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

_Notes: __Aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier chapitre! Merci à tous et toutes de m'avoir suivie jusque là. Merci de m'avoir encouragée, d'avoir stimulé mon inspiration quand elle n'était plus là, merci de m'avoir remonté le moral quand ça n'allait pas fort. J'ai de la chance de vous avoir!_

_

* * *

__Chapitre 12_

Rita Skeeter était coiffée de manière aussi extravagante que par le passé, et ses yeux avaient gardé leur éclat inquisiteur. Harry dissimula un soupir. Il préférait affronter le Magenmagot une nouvelle fois que cette femme. Il jeta un regard torve sur la Plume-à-Papote qui bruissait sur le papier, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore prononcé une parole. Mais cela faisait dix ans qu'il ne s'en étonnait plus.

« Eh bien, Harry... Je peux toujours t'appeler Harry? »

« Certainement, Rita », dit Harry, les dents serrées.

« Nos lecteurs sont ravis de savoir que tu as retrouvé goût à la vie, après le drame... »

« N'en parlons plus », l'interrompit Harry avec fermeté.

Il savait que cela n'empêcherait nullement Rita Skeeter de broder un long passage sur « son désespoir sans bornes, ses envies de suicide », etc. Il avait l'habitude de la malhonnêteté journalistique de cette femme, mais il avait aussi besoin de la publicité qu'elle lui offrait.

« Pourquoi un orphelinat, Harry? »

« Avec mon passé, diriger un orphelinat me motive plus que vendre des Rolls Royce à Bexhill-on-Sea, vous l'imaginez... »

« Mais ces orphelins sont des enfants des partisans de Celui... de Voldemort! Les enfants de tes ennemis! »

« Ce sont des enfants innocents, rétorqua froidement le jeune homme. Ils ne sont pas responsables des fautes de leurs parents. Eux plus que quiconque ont besoin d'attentions et de soins. »

« Encore le Complexe du Sauveur? » railla la journaliste avec un fin sourire.

Hatty se retint de la jeter hors de son bureau.

« Je ne crois pas. Je voudrais surtout que vos lecteurs comprennent que ce n'est pas en occultant le passé que l'on évitera de refaire les mêmes erreurs. Ces enfants méritent une place dans notre société. Ils sont tous en bonne santé, bien élevés et en manque d'affection. J'espère que des familles se présenteront pour les adopter. Ils le méritent. »

Rita Skeeter eut une moue sceptique. Cependant, elle assura qu'elle relaierait le message dans son article. Elle l'interrogea sur la création de l'orphelinat et ceux qui y travaillaient. Harry fit l'éloge de tous ceux qui l'aidaient dans son entreprise.Il espérait à présent que Skeeter allait partir, mais elle avait dans les yeux une lueur inquiétante.

« Et ta vie personnelle, Harry? Un garçon de ton âge ne peut rester seul. Y a-t-il quelqu'un dans ta vie? »

« C'est tout à fait hors sujet, Rita. »

« Pas du tout, puisqu'il s'agit toujours de toi. Le public souhaite ton bonheur. »

« Alors il pourra comprendre que je désire garder ma vie privée... privée. »

Rita Skeeter eut un sourire mi-amusé, mi-rusé, qui effraya presque Harry.

« Cela ne marche pas comme ça. Tu es toujours délicieusement naïf, sais-tu? Si tu veux de la publicité pour tes affaires, tu dois jouer le jeu et accepter que toute ta vie soit publique. Tu ne peux pas avoir les avantages sans les inconvénients. »

Le jeune homme la regarda avec horreur. Pour le bien des orphelins, il devait donc se livrer pieds et poings liés à la presse à scandales! Alors que le dilemme le déchirait intérieurement, il fut sauvé par l'irruption soudaine de Severus dans son bureau.

« Mademoiselle Skeeter, dit-il en appuyant sur « mademoiselle », votre entretien a assez duré. Monsieur Potter a des tâches impérieuses qui l'attendent. »

La journaliste pinça les lèvres.

« J'ai encore des questions... »

« Des questions ou des aveux extorqués? Voyons, ma chère, nous savons tous les trois que vous écrirez un tissu de mensonges, quoi que l'on vous dise. Alors faites-le directement sans nous contraindre à subir votre présence. »

Il prit fermement Rita Skeeter par le coude, l'arracha à son siège et la poussa vers la sortie. Elle s'indigna:

« Vous n'apprécierez peut-être pas ce que j'écrirai dans mon article! »

« En ce cas, il nous sera extrêmement facile de recourir à un autre organe de presse. Harry n'a fait appel à vous qu'en reconnaissance de votre aide, il y a quelques années. Un mot de travers et vous serez publiquement désavouée. »

Suffoquée, elle se laissa enfin convaincre de quitter les lieux.

Harry soupira de soulagement mais leva un regard teinté d'angoisse sur Severus.

"Tu crois qu'elle écrira ce que nous attendons d'elle?"

"Certainement. Elle sait qu'elle peut manipuler ceux qui ne savent pas se défendre, mais elle prend peur devant la moindre résistance... Ce en quoi, elle a raison. Elle fera ce qu'elle doit, dans son propre intérêt!"

« Encore une fois, tu es mon sauveur », dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

« Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, j'apprécie assez ce rôle... »

Severus lança un long coup d'oeil à Harry, comme s'il regrettait déjà ses paroles, puis se détourna. La main sur le loquet, il s'apprêtait à repartir quand Harry posa la main sur son bras.

« Attends. Nous n'avons jamais le temps de parler. »

Severus se raidit et son visage se ferma.

« Nous parlons abondamment des enfants, me semble-t-il. Et nous n'avons rien d'autre à discuter. »

Harry, qui s'était enfin résolu à ouvrir son coeur, ne se laissa pas rebuter aussi facilement.

« Alors tu m'écouteras. Cela fait longtemps que je veux te dire que je regrette beaucoup la manière dont j'ai réagi, lorsque tu étais chez moi... »

Severus leva la main avec exaspération.

« Epargne-moi tes explications maladroites, je te prie. J'ai parfaitement compris que tu regrettais, il n'y a rien d'autre à- »

« Tu permets que je termine? Je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser. Tu m'as réveillé, corps et âme, tu m'as sauvé du gouffre. Tu m'as donné plus encore que tu ne crois. Mais c'était trop pour moi à ce moment-là. J'ai eu peur. C'est pour ça que je t'ai repoussé. Je te demande pardon: je sais que je t'ai blessé. »

Severus crispa les mâchoires.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'avoir réagi comme tu le croyais juste. Tu ne me dois rien. »

Spontanément, Harry lui prit la main.

« Je sais. Je ne me sens pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit. Je le fais parce que j'en ai envie. »

Il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa avec ferveur. Severus fit un pas en arrière et lui saisit le poignet.

« Sois sûr de toi, Harry Potter. Sois très sûr. »

« Je le suis, répondit Harry avec assurance, les yeux brillants. Ce n'est pas un caprice. »

Cette phrase sembla allumer un feu intense dans les yeux sombres. Severus se pencha pour capturer les lèvres douces. Ils s'embrassèrent désespérément, et Harry ne pouvait retenir le gémissement rauque qui montait de sa gorge. Severus laissait ses mains s'enfoncer dans les épaules de Harry, écrasait son corps contre lui, le dévorait de baiser. Harry tendit la main vers le col et défit les premiers boutons. Severus lui saisit la main.

« Harry, non... »

« Pourquoi? C'est ce que je veux. Ici et maintenant. Je ne serai plus stupide, je te le promets. »

Severus alors se laissa faire. Sa robe et sa chemise gisèrent au sol grâce aux doigts agiles du jeune sorcier. Harry s'attaqua ensuite à la ceinture, fit sauter le cran et défit les boutons du pantalon de flanelle. Severus autorisa tous ses gestes. La dernière fois, il avait été l'agresseur, et Harry avait fini par le rejeter. Il resta debout, sous le regard scrutateur de Harry. Il n'avait pas honte de sa nudité, mais il n'était pas comme Harry, il n'était pas parfait.

Le jeune homme lui sourit, confiant et chaleureux. Severus sentit s'envoler ses angoisses. Il désirait faire comprendre à Harry à quel point il le trouvait beau, à quel point il le voulait. Harry se pressa impatiemment contre lui, l'embrassa encore, et il oublia ce qu'il voulait dire; ou plutôt il renonça à former les mots. Il pouvait exprimer son désir autrement.

Harry serrait Severus dans une étreinte ardente, quand l'un d'eux – il ne savait lequel – tomba à genoux, entraînant l'autre dans sa chute. Harry incita Severus à rouler au-dessus de lui. Il couvrait sa peau de baisers et de caresses. Severus gémit, le souffle court, déjà étourdi par les vagues de plaisir qui montaient en lui. Harry se redressa légèrement, pour que Severus le débarrasse de son T-shirt, et ses propres mains tremblantes atteignirent son pantalon qu'elles firent glisser avec son sous-vêtement.

Enfin, ils étaient peau contre peau, fous de désir.

« Tu es sûr? » fit encore Severus.

« Si tu en doutes encore, je te jette un sort! »

Severus sourit, de ce sourire franc et jeune qui avait tant frappé Harry quelques mois auparavant, et il posa un regard affamé sur sa proie...

HPHPHPHP

Ils restèrent immobiles pendant quelques minutes, allongés sur le dos, côte à côte. Harry savait qu'un grand sourire était collé sur son visage. C'était mieux encore que dans son souvenir, car cette fois son coeur aussi avait été comblé. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'assouvir un besoin physique et il le savait.

Il tourna la tête et montra à Severus la joie qui l'éclairait. Severus ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Dans ses yeux noirs si profonds, Harry lut le bonheur et l'espoir, et ces sentiments reflétaient parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait lui-même. Il tendit la main pour effleurer le front blanc un peu ridé.

« A quoi tu penses? »

Severus avait une physionomie alanguie.

« Je pense que, la prochaine fois, je préfèrerai ton lit à ton tapis. »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Tu as raison. »

Puis il prit un air sérieux, solennel même.

« Tu m'as pardonné? »

Severus lui prit la main et la pressa dans la sienne.

« Merci, dit Harry. Je sais que j'ai été un imbécile. Bien des fois, j'ai voulu venir te voir. »

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu? »

C'était toujours une plaie ouverte pour Severus...

« Je ne voulais plus être pitoyable. Je voulais me reprendre d'abord, reprendre le contrôle de ma vie et faire quelque chose dont je puisse être fier. Après seulement, je pouvais espérer... J'avais envie de te montrer que je t'avais écouté. »

« Je le vois. Tu as raison d'être fier de toi. »

La plaie de Severus venait de s'effacer, instantanément. Harry avait l'air trop heureux pour qu'il lui tienne rigueur de quoi que ce soit.

Le jeune homme s'étira, sensuel et joyeux.

« Il est temps d'aller voir nos enfants. »

« Nos enfants? » répéta Severus, redressé sur un coude, l'air narquois.

« Mais oui, nos enfants. Les seuls que j'aurai jamais, c'est certain. »

« Comment peux-tu en être sûr, demanda Severus, soudain grave. Tu pourrais regretter de ne pas en avoir d'enfants biologiques, et avoir envie de te remarier, un jour... »

Harry secoua la tête, sûr de lui, déterminé, et têtu.

« Je ne regretterai rien, ni l'année prochaine, ni dans vingt ans. Etre avec Ginny, c'était bien, c'était ce que je voulais quand j'avais quinze ans. Mais réaliser un rêve qui, au fond, ne vous convient pas, ça peut laisser un arrière goût d'insatisfaction. En ce moment, j'ai ce que je veux vraiment, crois-moi sur parole. »

Les yeux verts plongèrent dans les yeux noirs.

« Tant que tu seras près de moi. »

HPHPHPHP

_Epilogue_

Harry envoya un hibou à Arthur Weasley et à Ron pour leur demander s'il pouvait les rencontrer au Terrier. Il voulait leur parler du tour nouveau que prenait sa vie, car leur affection lui tenait à coeur. Cependant, ce ne serait pas facile à dire...

Monsieur Weasley se réjouissait du retour d'Harry dans leur monde. Il avait souhaité, très sincèrement, que son gendre redonne un sens à sa vie. La création de l'orphelinat lui avait procuré une grande joie. Il s'était même préparé à ce que Harry remplace Ginny. Après tout, le garçon avait toute la vie devant lui; il était naturel qu'il rencontre un jour une jolie sorcière qui le consolerait et lui donnerait une flopée de petits sorciers.

Il s'attendait donc à ce que Harry annonça, mais l'identité de « l'autre » lui causa un choc. Il en resta muet de saisissement. Ron ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson en manque d'eau et devint rouge pivoine.

« Severus Snape, bredouilla Arthur Weasley. Mais Harry... »

Ron, lui, savait pertinemment que son ami avait eu des aventures homosexuelles avant son mariage. Le choc était moins grand, mais tout de même brutal.

« Je croyais que tu avais choisi les filles! » s'écria-t-il, les yeux exorbités.

« Non, j'avais choisi Ginny, corrigea Harry calmement. C'est différent. Maintenant, j'ai choisi Severus. »

Arthur n'en revenait pas.

« Severus Snape? Répéta-t-il. Harry, il est beaucoup plus vieux que toi! Et je sais à quel point tu le détestais! »

« C'est du passé. J'ai compris beaucoup de choses depuis. »

Le visage de Ron était passé du rouge au vert. Il détestait se représenter son ami et son ancien professeur partager une relation physique...

« Harry, pourquoi? Tu pourrais avoir qui tu veux... »

« C'est lui que je veux. Il est intelligent et courageux comme personne! Il a lutté contre Voldemort en le regardant tous les jours dans les yeux. Il n'est pas très doué pour les relations sociales, c'est vrai, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. »

Arthur Weasley le regardait avec perplexité.

« Je ne conteste pas son rôle pendant la guerre. Mais je l'imagine mal partager ta vie. »

« Il la partage déjà. Aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, nous nous entendons très bien. Nous sommes d'accord sur presque tout. Ce n'est pas juste une aventure. Je ne vous en parlerais pas, sinon. »

« Je ne te savais pas homosexuel, Harry », ajouta doucement Arthur.

« C'est plus compliqué que ça. Je peux être attiré par des femmes et des hommes, indifféremment. J'ai surtout besoin de développer des sentiments très forts. J'avais de tels sentiments pour Ginny, je vous le jure. Je voulais fonder un foyer, pour le restant de mes jours. »

Le visage de Harry se contracta. Le sort injuste de Ginny était toujours un sujet douloureux.

« Je le sais, dit Arthur Weasley doucement. Je ne douterai jamais de ton attachement pour ma fille. »

« Merci, Arthur. Je ne veux pas bafouer sa mémoire. Elle aura toujours une place particulière dans mon coeur. Mais aujourd'hui, je dois avouer que je suis amoureux, que je crois de nouveau à mes chances de bonheur. Je me suis plusieurs fois trouvé à la croisée des chemins dans ma vie, et je devais faire des choix. Je m'y retrouve une nouvelle fois et je ne crois pas me tromper. J'espère seulement ne pas perdre votre amitié. »

« Cela n'arrivera pas », dit Arthur fermement.

Le regard de Harry se posa alors sur Ron avec inquiétude. Le rouquin avait toujours du mal à digérer la nouvelle. Mais il fit un grand effort sur lui-même.

« Cela ne change rien, Harry. Tu es toujours mon ami. Et tu es toujours le pire idiot qui soit! »

Harry se mit à rire, surtout de soulagement.

« Je souhaite ton bonheur, reprit Arthur avec gravité, et j'espère que tu prendras les bonnes décisions. Je dois te dire que je suis un peu inquiet pour toi. Severus Snape est un homme difficile à cerner. Tu ne manques pas de courage, en le choisissant. Il n'a jamais rien fait pour toi... »

Harry leva la main pour l'interrompre.

« C'est lui qui a capturé Lucius Malefoy. Après la mort de Ginny, il a traqué son meurtrier durant quatre mois, au péril de sa vie, et il me l'a amené. Tout le monde se figure que c'est moi qui l'aie arrêté, parce que Severus a refusé de s'en attribuer le mérite, mais je n'ai fait que le livrer aux Aurors. »

« C'est lui qui a capturé Malefoy! s'écria Arthur Weasley, abasourdi. Pourquoi? »

Harry eut un sourire réellement merveilleux, rayonnant de tendresse.

« Parce qu'il m'aime. »

FIN

* * *


End file.
